


【卡带】我的父亲母亲

by Leterribal



Series: 父母爱情 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, KakaObi Week 2020, Kkob - Freeform, 单性转, 卡带, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: ※原著向，带土性转生子，注意避雷※设定带土比琳和卡卡西小一岁
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 父母爱情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632523
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
卡卡西在篝火边上看到了一个银发男人的身影。  
他走了过去，自然的在男人对面坐下，男人抬起头。  
“你来得未免太早了。”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛：“忍者就是这样，但最后我是为了保护后辈而死。”  
他说：“做出了和你一样的选择并付出生命，我不后悔，爸爸。”  
朔茂也像儿子一样露出微笑，可惜他的眉是皱的，卡卡西只是看出他浓浓的悲伤。  
“早早的抛下你而去，让你艰难的作为罪人之子活在这世上，你却不憎恨我这个父亲吗？”  
“没有。”卡卡西双手合十，眼睛弯成月牙，“有一个人告诉我，你是英雄，所以我为你骄傲，我也为践行了你的精神的自己感到骄傲。”  
朔茂的眉头终于松开了。  
“不后悔……吗？”  
卡卡西看着火焰，说道：“虽然不后悔，但是说没有遗憾是假的。鹿惊考上了中忍，可我还没来得及送他礼物。”  
“……你的孩子？”  
“我的儿子。爸爸，你的孙子都13岁了呢。”  
看着父亲高兴却又难受的复杂表情，卡卡西说道：“他才13岁，我们那个年代是已经可以独立的年纪，但我担心他。”  
他苦笑：“真希望佩恩等上三年再来袭村啊。不过，老师和村子会照拂他的，起码他的父亲是为村子而死的，他不用背负什么重担活下去。”  
朔茂突然说。  
“但是你的妻子呢？”  
卡卡西愣住了。  
“在忍者的世界生死不算什么，但是她也会为你而悲伤吧？”朔茂说，“特别是，背负着英雄的未亡人之名，只会一次又一次被提醒起丈夫的死因。就算她以后改嫁，也……”  
两人之间陡然陷入难堪的沉默中。  
“父亲。”  
卡卡西说：“她不是我的妻子。”  
朔茂一下子怔住了。  
仿佛是有愧一般，他低下头：“她是我的同伴，我最好的朋友，我的英雄，我的救命恩人。可是我，却在她眼前杀掉了她最重要的，唯一的亲人。”  
“……她是外村的忍者？”朔茂艰涩的问道。  
卡卡西嘲讽的扬起嘴角：“我说了，她是我的同伴，我们有同一个老师。”  
“不知道她会怎么看我的死，也许是高兴我终于偿命，也许是愤怒我死的那么光荣。但是她绝对不会为我感到悲伤，因为我知道她恨我。”  
朔茂翻了翻篝火。  
“那个女人是自愿和你发生关系的吗？”  
卡卡西不语。  
“为你忍受十月怀胎的痛苦生下孩子的女人，对你除了憎恨外肯定也有感情。”  
“……不。”卡卡西痛苦的捂住眼睛，“你不懂，爸爸，因为那个人的死自责的并不只是我。她是为了报复她自己，才会生下那个孩子。”  
肩膀上传来令人安心的重量。  
生前一向严厉，疏于表达柔情的朔茂，却以让卡卡西温柔的想哭的声音说道。  
“卡卡西，不介意的话，先把你的事情都告诉爸爸吧。”  
*  
一出生就成了孤儿，让宇智波带土对父母一开始就没什么概念。  
直到她远远的见到木叶白牙，对自己恨的牙痒痒的对手口上严厉斥责，手上却温柔的为他包扎，生怕他痛时，她突然知道了一个人的父亲是什么样的。  
她对卡卡西一向是正面的竞争理念，这时却陡然生出了些许丑陋的嫉妒。  
彼时的带土因为没有父母，所以性别观念也是缺失的。除了上女厕所和进女澡堂女更衣室时她才能想起自己性别女，其余时候她顶着一头乱糟糟的短发，穿着运动服头戴护目镜的样子，谁看像是男的。  
几年后她开始发育，甚至生了孩子蓄起长发，一贯不凸显身材的暗部服装和半边脸毁容，也依旧让她看起来像是不过有些纤细的男性。  
所以她一贯和男生混在一起，而男生群体也把她当作同伴——她和雷同玄间打架，故意在阿斯玛面前向红献殷勤，和凯一起犯傻，对惠比寿做恶作剧。  
高高在上的卡卡西也会喊她一声：“吊车尾的。”  
哼，天才有什么了不起。她可是宇智波！等她开眼了，一定把他吊打成渣渣。  
可是天才有个好爸爸呀——一想到这里她就泄了气。  
那时的宇智波带土心里关于父亲的所有想象都是木叶白牙，直到她成为四代目的学生，母亲形象那一栏遍由波风水门爽朗的微笑所代替。  
她看出冷淡高傲的卡卡西唯独对白牙才有尊敬与爱戴，她觉得这是理所当然的。  
她也没想到有一天，白牙会带着污名自杀。  
2.  
“你们的老妈，是怎么样？”  
春野樱拿着便利店的便当，突然问道。  
宇智波佐助得意的揭开了他的超豪华便当盒，大声说道：“我的妈妈，当然是这个世界上最美丽，最温柔，最能干的女人了~”  
春野樱抢走了他的炸虾。  
“等下！还给我！”  
漩涡鸣人夹走了他的小章鱼，放进一乐拉面外卖盒：“我的妈妈你们都应该听说过。”  
“啊，红色辣椒和金色闪光嘛。”樱夹走佐助的蛋卷，手速快的没影。  
“等一下，你们不要趁着聊天若无其事的偷我便当吃啊！”  
鸣人夹走了佐助的又一块小章鱼：“所以她还挺泼辣的。”  
“是吗？”樱把自己便当里的青菜若无其事的夹到佐助那里，“我妈妈不是忍者，所以她就非常非常唠叨。”  
“和忍者有什么关系？”鸣人回了佐助一块笋干。  
“因为忍者要执行任务，语言要干净利落。而我妈妈是服装店老板，所以话多。”  
“可是我觉得作为中忍的小樱话也很多啊。”  
“臭小子你又想挨打吗？”  
石破天惊一击，只见宇智波佐助开启写轮眼两支筷子迅速卡住队友那两双，吼道：“听我说话！听完了你们两个随便夹我的菜！还有，不要把你们不吃的推给我。”  
“反正佐助君又要夸爸爸有多英明妈妈有多贤惠哥哥有多优秀哥哥的表哥又有多牛逼。”樱说。  
“是，都听的耳朵起茧子了，话说你有必要开写轮眼狙击我们的筷子吗啊我说。”鸣人道。  
这时候，银发上忍踩着慵懒的步伐过来：“你们在讨论什么有趣的话题啊？”  
看着老师手上没有佐助那么豪华却也香的让人大动食指的便当，三小只顿时蠢蠢欲动。卡卡西坐在他们仨中间时，筷子迅速袭击上去——却落空了。  
“稀溜稀溜。”  
卡卡西飞快的嗦了两口从鸣人那里偷来的拉面：“不说不给吃。”  
通过中忍考试燃烧的自信被迅速浇灭。  
“我们在说母亲啦。”  
“母亲？”卡卡西露出迷茫的表情，“我母亲在我出生时就去世了，我不是很了解。”  
“对不起。”  
出生在三战后的他们对战争并无概念，却也明白卡卡西这一代是孤独的一代。  
卡卡西把三个蛋卷一一夹过去。  
“没关系没关系，至少我是单亲家庭，也没有那么不幸。”  
三个孩子对木叶白牙的死并不清楚，卡卡西的坦然也没让他们想太多，他们只有礼貌的说：“谢谢老师！”  
“母亲呢，就我理解，是家庭最重要的部分。”卡卡西说，“不同的家庭会塑造一个母亲不同的性格，让她们有所转变。”  
卡卡西举起了筷子，娓娓道来。  
“小樱的父母都不是忍者，小樱的妈妈才会关心的更多更细，在小樱眼里就是唠叨。和忍者不一样，忍者没有精力也无法关心琐事。”  
“美琴夫人本来就是个温柔的人，当初她也是个强大的上忍，但是她并不适合战场。但，宇智波是个大家族，里面纷繁复杂的人际关系还有外界对宇智波投以的压力，也许难度不下于战场。作为宇智波的女主人，她什么都要做的无懈可击，包括保持温柔的贤妻良母的形象。”  
佐助嘟哝：“我倒没觉得我家里的人多复杂啊？”  
卡卡西轻轻弹了一下他的额头：“那是你哥哥和你父亲替你担起了一切，等你肩负责任之后就懂了。”  
鸣人的蓝色眼睛亮堂堂的：“那，我妈妈呢？”  
“师母她是涡之国的遗族，背井离乡来到木叶，自然是要表现的凶狠一点才不受欺负。但后来作为火影夫人，像水户夫人那样温柔大方才是表率。可是，老师上位时除了三代目大人支持并无基础，而且……”  
卡卡西说道：“总之，为了保护你们父子俩，师母才会变得越来越‘火爆’。”  
“你们的母亲各自都有不易之处，要一直尊敬她们啊。”  
三小只恍然大悟的把蛋卷放进嘴里。  
“好吃！”  
小樱说道：“如果卡卡西老师是个母亲，你的孩子一定很幸福。”  
佐助提出异议：“我妈妈做的也很好吃，我才是最——呜呜呜。”  
鸣人把一块番茄塞他嘴里。  
卡卡西露出苦恼的笑容：“嘛……虽然我不是母亲，但我确实是一个有孩子的父亲。”  
“……”  
“小樱夸他的话我会转告的，家里是他做饭哦。”  
“咳咳咳！！！”  
“那么惊讶干嘛，我的孩子还没比你们小多少。”  
午饭时间很快结束，今天是三个新晋中忍第一次接受看守边境任务，下午便要去报道。  
小樱突然问道。  
“那么，老师你那边的母亲呢？”  
卡卡西愣住了。  
“就是你孩子的母亲，她是什么样的的人？”鸣人问道。  
“大概也和卡卡西一样是工作狂，否则怎么会让小孩子做饭。”佐助吐槽道。  
卡卡西沉默。  
他压抑着自己苦涩的心情，眉眼弯成月牙笑了起来。  
“你们还小，所以很多事还不懂。”  
并不是所有女人都是都是怀着对孩子和孩子父亲的爱意，对组成家庭的期待，而生下孩子的。  
*  
琳是姐姐。  
琳是比宇智波其他人加起来更像亲人的人。  
很多时候互帮互助的孤儿比有血缘的兄弟姊妹更像亲人，带土认识野原琳比卡卡西更早，她和琳就像亲姐妹一样互相深爱着彼此。  
带土认为所有一起长大的孤儿都是如此，所以当旗木朔茂舍弃任务也要拯救的那个人在葬礼上肆意侮辱救命恩人，而与他一起长大的同伴居然附和时，带土表示不可理喻。  
但卡卡西却没有反驳。  
“为什么！”带土吼道，“他们明明与白牙叔叔情同手足，为什么却不能理解他。”  
卡卡西黑漆漆的瞳孔已成了空洞。  
“他们说的对。”  
“你！”  
“不遵守规则的忍者是废物，他的死不值得怜惜。”  
卡卡西机械般的说道。  
为他打伞的手微微颤抖，啪嗒一声掉落在雨水中，宇智波带土揪着卡卡西的领子，吼道。  
“你不知道我多羡慕你！”  
卡卡西木然的被他摇晃着。  
“羡慕你有一个多么伟大的父亲！”  
带土分不清脸上冰冷的是雨水还是泪水，嘶吼道。  
“他明明是英雄！”  
“他是废物！”  
卡卡西被带土一拳头砸倒在雨水里，带土骑在他身上，一拳拳打在他脸上。  
疼痛终于让卡卡西有了面对现实的勇气，他抓住带土的拳头，一掌打在带土腹部，把他踹在地上。  
“你懂什么……”卡卡西反过来把带土压在身下，“你懂什么！！！”  
护目镜掉落在雨中，卡卡西的拳头却始终落不下去，他听到了自己的嚎叫，哀切而绝望，眼睛却干涩的一滴泪都流不出。  
带土已经泪流满面。  
“即使是背负污名，我也会选择守护同伴。在我看来，这才是英雄。”  
她伸出手，轻轻贴住卡卡西的脸：“不遵守规则的忍者，被人们认为是废物；可我认为不在乎同伴的忍者，才是废物中的废物！”  
热热的液体，划过卡卡西的眼角，带土坐起身来，把他抱在怀里。  
“我会不惜生命守护你和琳。”  
卡卡西的手不禁痉挛起来。  
终于，他还是回抱住了他的同伴。  
此时卡卡西不知道，来到墓前为他们撑伞的波风水门也不知道，这个宇智波的孩子把这个誓言记在了心里，并践行了它。  
3.  
边境处发生了骚乱。  
等到佐助赶过去时，他顿时觉得尴尬起来，因为发生冲突的是警务部的宇智波族人和老师的同期。  
“你们宇智波不要欺人太甚！”鞍马八云气的浑身发抖，随时都要冲上去和对面算账。  
“哟，鞍马家的大小姐也当上担当上忍了？”宇智波警务嘲笑道，“与写轮眼拼幻术……是想自取其辱吗？”  
“你！”  
“冷静点，八云！”夕日红从背后抱住她。  
阿斯玛挡在她俩面前，说道：“即使是警务部，也不能随便抓人吧，这个下忍是犯了什么错？”  
此时佐助才看清楚自家人押着一个银发蒙面的男孩跪在地上，一双红色的眼睛里疯狂的旋转着两个勾玉，欲夺眶而出。  
要不是他两只眼睛都是写轮眼，他几乎都要以为这孩子是10岁的卡卡西。  
“什么错？”男人冷笑道，“这个男孩的父亲窃取写轮眼，又与宇智波家的女性私通让后代得到写轮眼，你说他的父亲不是罪大恶极吗？”  
男孩挣扎起来。  
“我不许你侮辱我父亲！”  
他一激动，束缚手臂的咒印发作的更厉害，让他疼的躺到在地。  
这种冲动的样子，倒不像卡卡西了。  
“鹿惊！”八云和红惊呼道。  
阿斯玛拿出拳刃，说道：“你们有什么事找大人就够了，逼迫小孩子算什么好汉？”  
“你这是要和我们作对咯，三代目的儿子？”  
见状，红也怒了，冲到阿斯玛身边：“这是我们同期的儿子，不是你们可以欺负的！”  
“嚯，你要带回他？也不是不可以……”宇智波警务拿刀比在鹿惊眼眶上，“把偷走我们宇智波的血继还回来就可以了！”  
突然天边一阵大喝。  
“雷遁.千鸟！”  
佐助带着雷的拳头把他们揍倒在地，扶起了鹿惊。  
他解开了他的符咒：“没事吧！”  
鹿惊没有怕他，反而惊喜说道：“佐助哥哥！”  
“你认识我？”  
鹿惊点了点头，写轮眼消失。  
他这又大又圆的眼睛倒不像卡卡西了，像宇智波的人。  
“佐助！你又跑了——”  
小樱和鸣人来抓人，却看到佐助怀里那个缩小版卡卡西一样的孩子。  
“卡卡西老师的？”鸣人睁大眼睛。  
鹿惊点了点头。  
“别在这里聊天，宇智波很快就要来人。”阿斯玛对他们说，“进去再说。”  
“不用了。”  
佐助一抖，回过头去。  
父亲和母亲带着宇智波的卫兵站在他的背后。  
宇智波富岳威严的说：“写轮眼是宇智波的血继限界，外人出现自然属于宇智波管辖范围，别人无权过问。”  
佐助站起身。  
“我总不是外人吧！”  
“佐助！”美琴劝道，“别说了，这样你爸爸——”  
“卡卡西老师是我的老师！”佐助大声说，“你们怎么能在我面前那么对待他的儿子……”  
“佐助。”  
富岳眯起眼睛，万花筒的图案缓缓旋转：“你还记得你姓宇智波吗？”  
佐助怔住了。  
鸣人悄无声息的给他父亲放去了一只通讯鸟，小樱也给停留在木叶的纲手发讯，阿斯玛瞥了一眼护在鹿惊面前的妻子爱徒，冷汗已经打湿了上衣。  
“谢谢你们，把鹿惊交给我吧。”  
银发上忍的出现打破了僵局。  
八云和佐助退开，让他牵起鹿惊。  
面对着开启万花筒写轮眼的宇智波，旗木卡卡西不卑不亢：“你们该追究责任的是我，不是我的儿子。”  
“爸爸……”鹿惊害怕的抓紧他的手。  
“是我的错。”卡卡西温柔的抚摸着他的头发，“我早该让你去见一见带土的族人。”  
鹿惊瑟缩起来：“可是……为什么他们那么……”  
“没关系的鹿惊，爸爸会陪着你。”  
卡卡西起身，牵着鹿惊的手向宇智波富岳走去。  
*  
和熟悉的人分到一起是喜悦的。  
可是这种美好的感觉却没有持续多久。  
“卡卡西那个混蛋……”  
她在卡卡西的照片上又画了一个叉。  
高傲的白毛小天才以前只是偶尔叫她吊车尾，现在天天叫，搞得她的名字好像是宇智波吊车尾一样。  
我再怎么样好歹也学会了凤仙火啊！  
不仅如此，她怀疑卡卡西在针对自己。手里剑练习他要击落带土的手里剑，练习豪火球时他会突然出现在背后吓她，训练时要向水门告状。  
“带土在吃糖！”  
她每次迟到，都要遭受卡卡西的陷阱，睥睨她倒在地上吃瘪的样子嘲讽她。  
他是不是讨厌她！  
“不，这是关系好的证明。”琳掩口一笑，“卡卡西很喜欢你呢，带土。”  
才不是，那家伙肯定最讨厌我了！而我，也最讨厌他！  
可是她看向琳温柔的眼神，满腹郁气都变成委屈。  
琳喜欢那个讨厌的家伙。  
一想到这里，带土更委屈了。  
没办法，虽然她不承认，可是卡卡西非常优秀，她也不得不承认的优秀。  
“琳喜欢卡卡西吧？”  
“诶！完全没有……”  
“我看到了，卡卡西被别的女生告白的时候你那样子！”  
琳涨红了脸。  
“带土……你对卡卡西……”  
“啊？那个讨厌鬼，我一觉醒写轮眼就要把他打一顿！”  
“哎。”琳如释重负的笑了，摸了摸带土短炸的头发，“带土还是孩子呢。”  
“我已经长大了！我已经是中忍，可以保护琳了！”带土不服气的说。  
“是是。”琳抱住带土，“我也会保护带土的。”  
带土更委屈了。  
琳这么好，这么温柔，卡卡西就该喜欢她。  
他凭什么能不喜欢她？  
这种酸涩在琳第一次被掳走后卡卡西拒绝救援转变为了愤怒，她揪着卡卡西的衣领，质问声差点脱口而出。  
她那么好，难道你就没有一点珍惜吗？就没有一点触动吗？  
“你不去救她，我去！”  
“等一下，带土！”卡卡西冷静的声音慌乱起来，“琳是医疗忍者，他们不会那么快杀了她，至少等老师来！”  
他按着带土的肩膀：“遵守规则，我是队长，听我的命令！”  
带土甩开了他的手。  
“我认为木叶白牙是真正的英雄。”  
她失望至极，痛心至极，却又愤怒至极。  
“不遵守规则的忍者，人们视为废物；但是无视同伴的忍者，连废物都不如！”  
她离开了，留下卡卡西一人愕然留在原地。  
半晌之后，银发少年握紧怀中的苦无，追了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
宇智波止水匆忙赶回家。  
如果这件事让木叶高层知道，恐怕是又有借题发挥的可能了。  
——原本该成为九尾人柱力的是漩涡玖辛奈，意外发生导致人柱力变成她的儿子漩涡鸣人。  
幕后始作俑者一直被怀疑是宇智波，宇智波无奈之下便交出了族内一些精英进入火影直属暗部和“根”，止水和族长继承人宇智波鼬便在其中。  
四代的极力坚持让村子消除了对宇智波的芥蒂，但是富岳自己却越发不安，因为写轮眼终极形态，万花筒写轮眼的持有者，除了富岳自己外，都在火影掌控之下。  
宇智波带土……  
她因为意外把左眼赠送给了同伴旗木卡卡西。于是在富岳发现她觉醒万花筒写轮眼时，不仅向四代施压交回左眼，并暗示止水和带土订婚。  
别开玩笑了，他和这个名义上的堂姐根本没说过几句话。比起她，他还不如和转角三色丸子家的女儿结婚。  
现在是最糟糕的情况，富岳怕是不可能再退让。  
但是卡卡西和带土都是四代目的学生，一直回护宇智波的四代也不可避免要和他们发生冲突。  
止水落在正院屋顶上。  
他看到卡卡西拉着一个白毛小孩的手，坦然的身处宇智波的充满敌意的目光中。  
“我可以让鹿惊改姓宇智波，让他的名字回到宇智波的族谱。”  
止水愣住了，鹿惊惊讶的看向他。  
卡卡西平静的说：“但到此为止，这个孩子我不会还给宇智波。”  
人群中一片哗然。  
鹿惊紧紧攥住父亲微凉的手，带土曾经对他说过，卡卡西一向体温偏低，可是握着他的手便会有无限勇气。  
果然是真的。  
富岳冷笑。  
“如果他一辈子不开眼，你就要瞒着我们一辈子吗？”  
卡卡西直白的说：“带土没有让他认祖归宗的意思，我之前也觉得既然他并没有继承宇智波的能力，那么就让他继续做旗木家的孩子。”  
嘭的一声，扔向卡卡西的刀消失在空气里。  
“神威？！”  
卡卡西还遮着左眼，他对万花筒的使用已经这么娴熟了吗？！  
“这孩子当然是宇智波家的，而你……”  
富岳睁开万花筒写轮眼：“把宇智波带土的眼睛留下来，我就放你走。”  
卡卡西笑了起来。  
鹿惊胆寒的看着他，卡卡西一向是温柔和蔼，笑起来如同狗狗一般，可是他第一次见到父亲眼睛里没有笑意。  
“除了宇智波带土本人，没有人，能从我这里要回这只眼睛。”  
眼看富岳要发作，止水赶忙跳了下来。  
“等一等，族长大人！”  
卡卡西瞪大眼睛：“止水？”  
“前辈。”  
止水单膝跪在富岳面前：“族长大人，外男入赘非是没有先例。既然木已成舟，卡卡西前辈又是村子里响当当的青年才俊，不如……”  
“住口！”  
富岳怒瞪双眼：“止水，你倒是宽容的很啊，竟然在这里为强占你未婚妻的男人说话！”  
他这话噎得止水一下子没了声，更是让之前因为止水的话而动摇的族人重新沸腾起来。  
美琴忍不住劝阻了：“族长大人！那桩婚约也就随便说说，不是早就被止水本人拒绝了吗？！”  
止水狼狈的解释：“前辈不要误会了，我与堂姐根本不熟，这件事我以为只是开玩笑罢了！”  
卡卡西一下无言，只能安抚道：“没事。”  
尽管止水真是这么想，然而在宇智波族人眼里已经完全变了味。那么大一个白毛团子杵着，宇智波止水那头柔软的黑色卷发已然是绿的极致。  
“杀了他！”“杀了那个孽种！”叫嚣声甚嚣尘上。  
事情怎么会变成这样啊！！！  
止水真的觉得他太难了。  
“鹿惊。”  
卡卡西揭开眼罩，白毛少年未及反应，便消失了。  
“我把他送走了。”卡卡西用单只万花筒与富岳对视，“你不可能再动他一根汗毛，富岳先生。”  
他掏出苦无：“你们既然要算账，那冲着我来，我不会让任何人伤害带土的孩子。”  
思及至此，止水也无奈的打开了万花筒写轮眼——  
对准了富岳。  
“止水，你？！”  
止水拔出刀：“对不起，族长，我不想动粗，但是我不能让你伤害他。”  
“止水，你没必要因为我与你的族人对立。”卡卡西说。  
“我是木叶的瞬身止水，我不能让人伤害我的同伴，哪怕是——”止水握紧刀柄，“我的族人。”  
就在这剑拔弩张之际，门口有人大喝一声：“住手！”  
富岳的写轮眼瞬间退回了常态，因为他的两个儿子怒气冲冲地站在门口。  
鼬按住弟弟的肩膀，一双猩红的眼睛张到极致。  
他的声音却出其的冷静：“笑话都看够了吧，你们还站在这里干嘛？”  
卡卡西表情极度复杂。  
宇智波鼬和宇智波止水都是他在暗部的后辈，宇智波佐助是他的学生，可现在站在这里恨不得把他除之欲后快的，还是宇智波。  
“鼬少爷……”  
“鼬君……”  
鼬拔刀：“还不快滚！”  
一瞬间，宇智波未来继承人的威严压过了他正值壮年的父亲，宇智波族人很快散开了。  
富岳说道：“鼬，你在干什么？”  
鼬厉声道：“我才是想问，父亲你在这里想对四代大人的学生，你儿子的老师干什么？！”  
“你知不知道，是我向四代目大人和纲手大人请求一定安全带回卡卡西前辈，才让宇智波保住了颜面！”  
止水哑然：“小鼬……”  
佐助也茫然的看着暴怒的哥哥。  
富岳不气反笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……反了，都反了！”  
美琴连忙劝阻富岳，并对鼬说：“怎么可以对爸爸说那么过分的话，鼬，快道歉！”  
“道什么歉！这两个人，一进了暗部，心中就只有木叶了！”富岳大声道，“佐助，你也是吧？！”  
佐助喊道：“我没有，父亲，是您……！”  
止水也赶忙争辩道：“我只是希望木叶和宇智波能……！”  
鼬却抬起手，制止了他们的话。  
“父亲，当初是你，让我们加入暗部的。”  
鼬缓缓说道：“因为你不能证明清白：害的让人柱力的责任落在一个婴儿身上的人，是不是我们宇智波。”  
“鼬！”温柔的美琴动怒了，“你明明知道，那不是我们干的！”  
鼬却直直的盯上父亲：“人柱力是佐助最好的朋友，这是四代目大人对我们信任的证明，但你呢，父亲？！”  
“把你们三个都交出去，这还不够吗？！”  
鼬却笑了起来。  
“三个，你不会还包括进了宇智波带土吧，父亲？”  
“那个，母亲是外嫁女，在开启万花筒前你从没放在眼里的人！”他怒瞪着富岳。  
愤怒变为不安，佐助揪住哥哥的手：“别说了，哥哥……”  
“她之前人生是由你眼前这个男人陪伴的，比起我们宇智波任何人……”鼬说，“他都更有资格称作带土的亲人！”  
“那又如何？！写轮眼是宇智波的血继限界，难道你要眼睁睁看着它外流吗？！”富岳拍案而起。  
鼬吼了回去：“就是因为你拘泥于血继限界和宇智波的这点‘器量’，才让我不想继承这个家！”  
“什——”  
在场所有人倒吸一口凉气。  
“你根本什么都不懂，带土在濒死之际托付给他的写轮眼，这个不是宇智波的男人却比宇智波大部分人都用的更好！”鼬吼道，“他名扬忍界的名字‘写轮眼卡卡西’，你应该明白吧！他比任何人都有资格拥有那只眼睛，也比任何男人有资格与带土相爱！”  
“等一下！鼬君，事情不是那样的！”  
卡卡西顿时觉得他真的太难了，就算真和宇智波一家的人打一架也不会有现在这么难。  
看来鼬对他和他孩子母亲的关系有极大的误会，这样下去只会激化矛盾。  
鼬偏偏拉起卡卡西的胳膊：“走。”  
“走哪去？！”富岳怒了。  
“回四代大人那里去！”  
“富岳！让他带卡卡西走吧，再扣下卡卡西，我们真的会失信于火影！”美琴抱住了富岳的手臂。  
踏出大门时候，鼬松开了手，戴上面具。  
“最后我还要告诉你们一件事。”  
鼬踌躇了一下，握紧刀柄：“我要取消和泉的婚约。”  
好不容易被妻子安抚着坐下的富岳又瞬间暴躁起来。  
“你！”  
“我不会娶泉的。”  
“鼬，你明明对泉并不……”美琴着急了。  
佐助和止水说不出话。  
他们知道鼬和泉不是没有感情基础的婚约，鼬明明是喜欢泉的。  
富岳抓着胸口粗重的喘息：“好啊！以后你有种就别回来了！”  
鼬不予理会，对卡卡西说：“去见火影大人吧。”  
止水和佐助面面相觑，美琴安抚着丈夫，眼神示意。  
止水和佐助都请了假，他们把武器收了回去，脱下暗部和中忍制服，露出团扇上衣。  
富岳终于还是露出勉强的微笑：“先去吃饭吧，今晚有事商量。”  
*  
每天滴眼药水，戴护目镜，就是为了开眼的那一天。  
可是她不知道了开眼的代价的是那么的残酷。  
“卡……”  
卡卡西的左眼为她挡刀而瞎了。  
“你怎么会来？！”  
“白痴。”卡卡西皱紧眉头，“身为队长怎么让你一个人行动！”  
他握紧苦无：“配合我！”  
岩忍的动作在她眼里瞬间变得如百岁老人一般缓慢，她举起苦无，耳边响起雷遁的声音。  
他们合作杀掉了岩忍。  
“别哭了，笨蛋。”  
卡卡西突然伸出手，拭去带土的泪水。  
我只会说大话，拖累了卡卡西，害的他受伤。  
两勾玉在带土眼里转动，她迈出步子，向前奔跑。  
『反正你也不会送什么有用的东西。』  
看着卡卡西的背影，她在心里说。  
我已经决定好你升上忍的礼物是什么了。  
我不会送你没用的礼物，我会送你最珍视的东西。  
——她把从左眼死角落下的岩石避之不及的卡卡西猛地推了出去，眼睁睁看着它们朝自己砸下。  
“这只眼睛，会替你看清未来。”  
巨石压住半身的剧痛难以言喻，可是带土却恍然无物，爱哭鬼的她没有哭。  
她艰难的转动眼睛，看着卡卡西带着安好的琳，笑了。  
那个冷冰冰的小天才，面罩之下的脸却是难过的要哭出来了一样。  
“卡卡……一定要保护琳……保护我们的……同伴……”  
她要把他们两人最后样子牢牢记在心里，即便是死亡也不能忘记  
“拜托你了……琳……赶快进行眼睛移植吧……”她的声音已经沙哑了。  
光明消失了。  
在意识紧闭前，她的人生走马灯最后停滞在父母那里。模糊的青年男女的模样，被卡卡西和琳的模样所取代。  
看起来冷冰冰的其实关心孩子的严父，温柔善良体贴孩子的慈母，这就是心目中孩子的最理想父母的模样。  
忍者固有一死。  
琳，卡卡西，我啊，反而庆幸自己就这么死去。  
如果有来世的话，请让我，成为你们的孩子吧。  
5.  
水门抽出了压在文件底下的请假条。看到最后的“不要告诉卡卡西”，他叹了一口气。  
听到有人敲门，他顺手塞进了口袋里。  
“四代目。”  
水门说道：“事情经过我都听鼬说了……”  
卡卡西却出人意料的打断他的话。  
“四代目，我希望，这件事您能压下去。”  
鼬惊讶的看着他。  
卡卡西说：“血继不外流这件事，无论是哪个家族都会这样，宇智波不过是做了正确的事情。长老就算有异议，只要我让步他们也无法追究。我……会让鹿惊改姓。”  
鼬忍不住说：“前辈，你不必委曲求全……”  
“我没有勉强自己，鼬，他也是带土的孩子。”卡卡西阻止他。  
是带土不让孩子跟着她姓的。  
“而且宇智波再进一步要求更多，我是绝不会答应，除非带土先同意。”  
鼬看向水门：“四代目，带土人呢？”  
“她……”水门回想起纸条，“还在执行长期任务。”  
卡卡西苦笑。  
依旧不肯见到他们父子吗……  
“那么我先告辞。”鼬消失在空气中。  
水门转向卡卡西：“让鹿惊在我这儿住一会儿？”  
卡卡西摇了摇头。  
“我今晚就要把他接走。”卡卡西说，“旗木老宅有爸爸设下的结界和符咒。”  
“白牙前辈的术吗，宇智波里恐怕只有鼬和止水才能解开呢，但是，这还是不如我家保险吧？”  
卡卡西说：“老师。”  
“不能再激化矛盾了，就算是为了佐助和鸣人。”  
水门叹息道。  
“你总是这么……不考虑自己。”  
他起身：“吃饭了没？到我家去吧。”  
比起一派和气的火影塔，宇智波宅的气氛压抑到了极点。  
止水和佐助跪坐在富岳面前，昏暗灯光下的富岳宛若一尊鬼神的雕像，看得人瑟瑟发抖。  
“止水。”富岳声如洪钟，“也和鼬一样选择木叶吗？”  
止水连忙说：“没有！族长大人，我永远属于宇智波。”  
“哦，你今天拿刀指着我可不是那么说的？”  
止水喉结滚动。  
“这和对宇智波的忠诚并不矛盾。”  
富岳笑了笑：“罢了，你也没做错。真让波风水门的学生受伤，吃亏的还是宇智波，是我冲动了。”  
“族长……”  
“我理解你想木叶宇智波两全的心情。”富岳直盯着止水，“只是，要你在两者之间选择，你会选谁？”  
“这……”  
为什么要选择？佐助陷入了迷惘。  
他不禁想起卡卡西的话。  
『那是你哥哥和你父亲替你担起了一切。』  
木叶和宇智波……总有一天富岳也会逼他做出这样的选择吗？  
逼他与鸣人……与木叶的同伴分开吗？  
“我不逼你今天就说出答案，但是你总是要选择的，就像鼬。”富岳说，“他选择了木叶。”  
“不是的，小鼬他……”  
富岳示意让止水不要辩解。  
“佐助。”  
佐助虎躯一震：“是！”  
“从今往后，你就是宇智波的继承人了，从明天起我会告诉火影让你回到警务部。”  
“我……”  
没想到来的那么快。  
佐助忍不住说：“在警务部我也得不到锻炼，不如继续跟着卡卡西老师一起作为中忍修行，至少等我当上上忍……”  
富岳眉头紧锁。  
佐助握紧拳头，害怕，但是坚决的说：“反正，我要继续当村子的中忍。”  
“佐助！”  
倏然，止水的眼睛变红，跳了起来。  
空气中出现漩涡，一个人影出现在富岳背后，富岳抬手，两指夹住了刺向他脖子的刀尖。  
一个人凭空出现了。  
他穿着暗部制服，长发编成辫子垂在胸前，可脸上漩涡状的面具看起来却不是暗部制式。  
佐助要冲上去，却被止水拦住。  
那人却收回剑，夸张的扭捏着，用滑稽做作的声音说道：“咿呀达，亏你小时候我还抱过你，现在却对人家这么的无情，佐.助.酱。”  
佐助恶寒。  
“阿飞心灵受伤了，说好的宇智波是爱的一族呢~”  
止水忍不住说：“别演了，带土。”  
佐助瞪大眼睛。  
宇智波带土，这个只存在在只言片语中的名字；这个赠予老师眼睛，被他放在心尖，不敢轻言提起的人，如今有了实体。  
自称阿飞的人对止水的话充耳不闻：“抱歉打扰你们充满爱的家族聚会~但是阿飞呢，实在是对一切父亲压迫儿子的行为看不惯~”  
她的声道像是被什么重物压坏，沙哑的听不出性别，所以发嗲听起来更加令人恶寒。  
富岳冷笑：“你有什么资格对宇智波的事指手画脚？我以为你早就改姓旗木了。”  
“啊啦~”阿飞翘起兰花指，“阿飞没有姓氏，阿飞谁也不是~不过族长您直觉真准，我确实是为旗木家的小孩子而来的啊~”  
突然，止水冲上去打掉了不知从哪里袭击的苦无。  
“住手，带土，你要在这里对族长动手吗？！”  
“难道止水的意思是……”阿飞手指贴着下巴，“在外面动手就可以了？”  
佐助也不得不冲到富岳面前：“我代替父亲向您赔罪……”  
他抬起头，以迷倒无数男女老少的俊脸露出讨好的笑容：“师母。”  
这句师母叫的气氛陡然尴尬。  
宇智波带土突然拽下面具，露出了真容。  
她及其狰狞的右脸，一瞬间便夺走了外人的目光，让人不会去从完好的另一边脸评判她的容貌如何。  
若不是本就知道宇智波带土是个女人，没人看到她这张脸会忍心去想，这是一个女人。  
对于忍者，这根本不算什么；对于一个女人，却太过残酷。  
“佐助君，你看着我这张脸，还觉得我和卡卡西会有什么关系？”带土挑了挑眉，“别开玩笑了。”  
“孩子都那么大了，还说没关系？”富岳推开止水的手。  
带土冷笑：“什么，你污蔑我的名声就罢了，还想干涉旗木家？”  
止水沉着脸：“对不起。”  
带土笑道：“你道什么歉？看着我这张脸还要逼你娶我的宇智波族长才该对你道歉吧？”  
她摸着下巴：“为了血统，逼迫家里面最优秀的年轻人娶一个丑八怪，没成功也要舆论上给止水戴绿帽子。”  
她的右眼泛出红光：“怪不得止水会偏向木叶，木叶不会管他娶谁，哪怕是隔壁转角三色丸子家的女儿。”  
富岳大喝道：“别废力挑拨我们的关系了，有话直说！”  
带土敛起笑容。  
“旗木鹿惊，是木叶白牙的孙子，旗木卡卡西的儿子。”  
她手轻轻一颤：“他的父亲和爷爷都是英雄，宇智波没资格要回他。”  
“那也可以，把他的眼睛挖了还回来就是了。”  
佐助一颤：“父亲！”  
“凭什么？”带土冷冷的说，“他们父子俩的写轮眼，都是我送给他们的‘礼物’，只有我才有资格要回去。”  
就在她话音刚落之时，止水和富岳同时瞬身闪避，躲过了突袭的苦无。  
这是神威，但是是和卡卡西相反能力的神威。  
从四面八方的空气中射出苦无雨，富岳推开冲上来的佐助，开启三勾玉写轮眼躲避，然而——  
“喀。”  
趁他躲避的间隙，虚化的带土用剑尖抵住了富岳的喉咙。  
“说实话，你的大儿子放弃继承权，不过是因为爱罢了。因为对宇智波有爱，所以才会这么失望。”  
血从剑尖下流出：“但我可不一样，我既不在乎宇智波，也不在乎木叶。”  
她转动剑尖，看着富岳伤口更深：“族长大人，你很强，但是惹恼了我你最好别踏出宇智波。”  
止水阻止道：“带土，你不仅是暗部，还是四代的学生啊！”  
带土笑出声：“到时候我在护额上一划，流浪天涯海角，高兴的长老谁会说火影一句？正好我也挺厌倦在暗部的生活，皆大欢喜。”  
富岳稳如泰山：“你倒是挺在乎你的孩子。”  
“是旗木家的孩子，和我没关系哦。我只不过是替小学同学出头而已。”  
戏谑的语气，兀的带上些许哀伤：“毕竟我的同学，也没剩下多少。”  
她收回刀：“那么，我们就说定了，族长大人。”  
*  
宇智波带土茫然的伸出手。  
摊开十指，部分皮肤已经变成了白色。阳光顺着指缝流泻而下，她闭上眼睛，手背贴着脸。  
猿飞日斩站在病床旁，露出欣慰的笑容。  
这个孩子赌赢了。  
他还记得，一周前，失去了半边身体的孩子，艰难的在他面前支撑起身体的样子。  
“我愿意接受大蛇丸的手术。”  
水门和三代忧愁的对视一眼，三代提醒道：“移植初代细胞的手术迄今为止从未成功过，一旦失败便是死，你想好了吗？”  
带土攥着左拳，说道：“维持现在这样，还不如死了。”  
“带土……”水门黯然道。  
“你又要道歉了，都说了，战事紧急，老师你也要保护那边的同伴不是吗？你能回来救我，让我再见到他们，我已经……”  
她松开手。  
“老师，快回去前线吧。还有，不要告诉卡卡西和琳。”  
躺在病床上，她想着还没和水门说再见呢，也许这次是真的再见了。  
但是水门已经够愧疚了，她不能……  
她闭上眼睛。  
卡卡西……笨蛋卡卡西……  
她没法忍受那个如高山冰晶滴下的水滴般遗世独立的天才，因为她露出对失而复得之物的小心翼翼，没法忍受他的棱角因为她而磨平。  
而且，她再也当不成忍者，如果卡卡西和琳将来成家，但是他们照样因为愧疚而放不下带土怎么办？  
他们的孩子，又要怎么面对带土的存在？  
她不想死，但也不得不为了两人拼一把，长痛不如短痛。  
『带土，运气也是实力的一部分，这方面你还是不如我。』  
“我的赌运明明很好……笨蛋卡卡西……”她喃喃道，“笨卡卡。”  
真是一个好外号，以后就那么叫他吧！  
柱间细胞的恢复力强大以至于她很快就下床，可是三代明令禁止她现在就出院，她也只有穿着病号服溜出去。  
“三代大人！请求支援！”  
她看到有木叶忍者绑着绷带风尘扑扑向三代跑去。  
“水门大人……水门大人他被雾隐忍者围困了！是因为他去救被雾隐绑走的……”  
一瞬间，天地失声，唯有野原琳三个字在她的耳边炸响。  
雨水砸落在新生的半身上，穿着湿透了的病号服的带土浑然不觉，拼命朝自己另一只眼睛所在地奔去。  
卡卡西，琳……他们后面的查克拉是雾隐！  
带土下意识的打开了写轮眼，从临时顺走的忍具包里拿出苦无，雾隐人数不少，这将是一场恶战。  
但这一次，她一定要陪卡卡西和琳到最后！  
“琳！！！”  
她倏然停下脚步。  
猩红的瞳孔飞速转动的两勾玉，突然融合成万花筒的模样。  
血，到处都是血，是琳的血。  
她的胸口，已经被雷切贯穿。她吐出一口血，缓缓地，露出爱慕与依恋，像是想要多看一眼眼前人的样子，闭上了眼睛。  
是卡卡西。  
是卡卡西用雷切贯穿了琳的胸口。  
是卡卡西杀了琳。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
世界只余血色。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉渣，女上位强迫注意

6.  
清风穿过老宅的门廊，掀起阵阵铃声。  
鹿惊喜欢这样安静的氛围，他手捧着脸，痴痴的看着月亮。  
他突然见到一个人影出现在院子里，但是他并不害怕。  
“带土！”  
“嘘。”带土隔着面具竖起食指，“不要大声。”  
鹿惊说：“爸爸不会回来，大和队长回来了，他说他会留宿在暗部。”  
带土喃喃道：“天藏已经从自来也那里回来了吗……”  
鹿惊伸出手，拽住带土的手套。  
“呐，带土，你今晚在旗木宅睡吧。”  
“你都是下忍了，还怕一个人睡？真是胆小鬼。”带土并没有甩开他。  
鹿惊瘪住嘴，脸鼓起来，就像仓鼠一样。  
“别做鬼脸。”  
这点并不像卡卡西。  
鹿惊听到卡卡西的名字，突然说道：“带土，如果只是让我跟你姓，我不介……”  
“闭嘴！”  
被母亲厉声一喝，鹿惊吓得缩起脖子，大大的黑色眼睛如同受惊的鹿一般湿漉漉的。  
这点也不像卡卡西。  
“给我记住，你是旗木鹿惊，你永远姓旗木。”  
带土猛地抽回手，向厨房走去。  
屋子里一下子便静了下来，但不一会儿就响起燃气灶打开和炒菜的声音。  
鹿惊可怜巴巴的抱着腿缩在屋檐下。  
“还是按照往常一样，给你做了便当。”带土戴上面具，“你别又拿错你的便当盒了。”  
这不长记性的样子更不像卡卡西。  
“带土……”  
“我也有任务，走了。”  
她的身影消失在漩涡中，留下回音。  
“还是老规矩，你要是敢告诉卡卡西我来过，我就在神威里关你禁闭。”  
鹿惊垂下头。  
他难过的轻轻说：“妈妈。”  
*  
卡卡西倏然惊醒。  
他下意识拿出苦无，欲从休息室的弹簧床上跳起来，却在看到来人时僵住。  
“……带土？”  
她欺身上前，强硬的把卡卡西压在身下，拉下他的裤子拉链。  
卡卡西连忙推开她：“别在这里，带土，天藏就在隔壁休息。”  
可是她一句话就让卡卡西停止反抗。  
她说：“闭嘴，废物。”  
也许因为火遁的缘故，带土一向体温偏热，就算隔着手套也传来暖意，很快垂坠的那物便昂扬挺立起来。  
带土脱下鞋子和长裤，不经任何前戏便坐了下去，撕裂般的感觉只是让她眉头微微一皱，她按着卡卡西的肩膀就这么颠簸起来。  
这种称不上做爱，甚至称不上性交，这更像是一种惩罚。  
干涩紧窄的甬道不像是生过孩子的女人，磨的卡卡西也甚感难受，但是更痛的应该是带土，幸好那里适应了性交，至少不会撕裂出血。  
卡卡西微抬下巴，想要看带土的表情，却并不惊讶的发现她没有摘下面具。  
除了惨烈的第一次，她一直都是这样，上身穿着整齐的制服，戴着面具，辫子就这么垂在身后，面无表情的在卡卡西身上起伏着。  
就算再有性瘾的男人，面对这样的人也怕是早就萎了。  
但卡卡西偏偏爱着身上这个人。  
“你可真是受虐狂。”  
带土沙哑的声音听不出情动，只是呼吸猝然一急。  
她感觉到埋在体内的硬物更大了。  
“就这样也能硬的起来。”  
卡卡西喉咙滚动。  
“obi……to……”  
他突然想看看她的身体。  
初夜，她掐着他的脖子，按着他的压住心腔。花季少女青涩诱人的身体与被修复破碎的另一半，让卡卡西忍不住羞愧的心神荡漾，情难自抑，身体却在那一塌糊涂中燃烧起来。  
『你就这么想逃避吗？废物。』  
少女强迫他抚摸着自己不盈一握的嫩乳，让他感受自己的心跳，可是血气方刚的他只能感觉到柔嫩与温热。  
『是你杀了琳的，是你用雷切捅穿这里的。』  
床单上都是血，是他崩裂的伤口的血，还是带土初夜不做前戏不用润滑强暴了卡卡西流下的血，他已经分不清了。  
『死了就可以一笔勾销吗？哪有那么简单的事！』  
实战中卡卡西确信自己那时已经打不过带土，可是就算有初代细胞加成，女孩子力气总是胜不过男孩子的。等他回过神，他已经反过来把带土压在身下，疯狂的任由自己在带土体内发泄少年无处安放的思念与爱意。  
也许他的确是懦夫，但带土还活着，他就突然开始后怕起之前自己拼命在S级任务中近乎寻死的行为。  
他不想死，他想和带土一起活下去，哪怕他违背了带土的约定，哪怕带土最为憎恨的人是他。  
出自同一个人的眼睛同时打开了万花筒对视着，在相同的频率中他们迎来了高潮。  
那是他第一次也是唯一一次爱抚带土的身体。  
那是他第一次也是唯一一次亲吻带土。  
7.  
“我要带鸣人去蛤蟆那边修行。”  
自来也说：“我敢肯定，晓三年后便会动手。”  
他看向爱徒：“水门，他不能只靠你保护，他自己必须有自保的能力。”  
感受到水门的目光，卡卡西扣了扣脑袋。  
“我没意见，倒不如说难得清闲。”他说，“但是，小樱拜了纲手大人为师，鸣人又跟着自来也大人，佐助岂不是太可怜了？”  
水门说：“你倒不用怎么担心佐助，卡卡西，他现在正在接受止水的训练。”  
卡卡西噎住了。  
“……四代大人，您是真的要气死富岳先生吗？”  
水门爽朗的笑：“不是要让佐助加入暗部。既然鼬已经放话放弃继承权，我又怎么好让佐助和他的哥哥们齐齐整整。”  
自来也抱胸：“可是水门呐，你把追查大蛇丸的下落就那么交给宇智波那两个年轻人，真的靠谱吗？”  
“放心，不只他们俩，还有三个特别上忍。”水门露出为难的神色，“而且是他们求我给他俩长期任务的。”  
卡卡西一下子了然。  
带土一定与富岳发生了冲突，鼬又叛逆上头。在木叶宇智波之间左右为难的止水和佐助自然是要赶紧跑路，别触富岳的霉头。  
而大蛇丸早就有绑架宇智波族人挖眼的前科，借着复仇的大义出村，富岳也不能说什么。  
一切事都商量好了，水门邀请道：“老师，好不容易回到木叶，到我家住一晚如何。”  
“不要，你会拦着我取材。”  
水门的笑容僵在脸上。  
“老师……你都那么大的人了，收敛一点吧。”他说。  
自来也忽然揽住卡卡西的肩膀。  
“别管水门了，我新作遇到瓶颈了，今晚我们交流交流。”  
卡卡西一向波澜不惊的死鱼眼突然放射出光芒。  
“求之不得！”  
三代一推门进来，便看到徒孙失落的就差没在墙角画圈圈的模样。  
“水门，怎么了？”  
“没。”水门的脸埋在文件里，“我只是觉得，啊，怎么会是这样。”  
感觉自己完全被老师和学生排挤了，可是要试图加入他们的话题就会被玖辛奈揍。  
老师孤家寡人也就算了，为什么带土完全不管卡卡西呢？！  
*  
“好酒！”  
鹿惊从梁柱后惊恐的探出头，看着一向沉稳的父亲喝的双颊微醺，时不时还和上门的白毛老爷爷一起发出猥琐的笑声。  
他还是跑吧，这种气氛感觉随时污染他幼小纯洁的心灵。  
自来也打了一个酒嗝，拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀：“他走了，那么，告诉我吧……”  
“哈？”卡卡西就算醉了依旧坚持着戴面罩喝酒。  
“别装嫩了，你都有老婆那么多年了，一定什么姿势都玩过吧。”自来也喝的晕乎乎的，“快说出来给我灵感吧？”  
卡卡西捂住抽痛的额头。  
“我到底要跟你们说多少次……”  
“怎么？你们离婚了？还是先分居？”  
“根本就没有开始，我和带土不是男女之间的那种关系。”  
自来也说：“孩子都那么大了，不是男女关系，难道还是借精生子吗？”  
这时候，自来也手一扬，夹住了偷袭的大手里剑。  
隔着面具的孔，带土来者不善的看着自来也。  
可是她的话却是对卡卡西说的：“借我忍具包。”  
“又弄坏了？”卡卡西自然的问。  
“嗯，你把所有东西从公寓都搬出来，我找不到。”  
“在正门后右手的第二个房间里。”卡卡西说，“别拉错抽屉了，最下面那个，其他抽屉都是锐器。”  
带土终于看了他一眼，表露出‘你当我是智障吗’的意思，消失在漩涡中。  
自来也的手顿住。  
“就这几步路还要用神威，这查克拉多的不逊于人柱力了吧。”  
卡卡西苦笑着说：“因为她讨厌我啊。”  
“讨厌你还要回来管你借东西？而且，你们之前住一起啊？”  
卡卡西看着酒里倒映的轮月。  
“她常年都在村外出任务，我家只不过是个落脚的地方罢了。就和免费旅店差不多。”  
“她自己的家呢？”  
“宇智波实际上已经把她驱逐出家族了。”卡卡西说道，“毕竟我们俩曾经是同伴，就……搭伙凑合。”  
此时，带土突然从漩涡中出现，推开旗木宅的门离开了。  
卡卡西对着她的背影说：“路上小心。”  
自来也看到人走了，于是放心大胆的问了。  
“那你们俩还有[哔——]和[哔——]和[哔——]吗。”  
卡卡西呛到了。  
因为是烈酒的缘故，嗓子被辛辣的感觉扭曲成一团，比平时呛住更加难受。  
他感觉脸烧了起来。  
“自来也大人，你都在乱说些什么啊！”  
“看你的反应，你们应该还维持着性生活吧？”  
自来也放下酒杯。  
站起来狠狠的打了卡卡西的头。  
“我确信了，你根本就是在炫耀吧！炫耀自己有妻有子家庭美满，伤害我这种老单身汉来获得满足！！！”  
卡卡西捂着头。  
“自来也大人，你误会我了！”  
“别解释，你这个不懂尊师重道的白毛崽子！看你说的那么可怜，不就是夫妻吵架闹别扭嘛！”  
自来也朝着空气嚎道：“啊，白牙，结果最后还是你赢了！你儿子都成人生赢家，我还是孤家寡人一个，我真的好可怜！”  
“……自来也大人。”  
“别和我说话！”  
“我是说小说……”  
“像你这样的男人还看什么色情小说！”  
自来也夹了一筷子下酒菜：“好吃。”  
“是鹿惊做的。”  
“蛤蟆文太，给我出来用蛤蟆油烧他！”  
“我错了。”  
看着卡卡西土下座，自来也弹了弹手指。  
“切，我还以为出了什么事。也就你这七年之痒长了一点罢了。”  
“不……”  
“放心吧，会好的，因为宇智波大多都是傲娇。”  
“啥？”  
“是老师说。”自来也喝酒，“我不怎么认识宇智波家的人喔，但是我老师的同学是宇智波家的人。”  
自来也想起来，说道：“那个人就是你后辈的爷爷，他们都有一头卷毛。”  
“止水？”  
“对，那个人叫镜。他和他孙子一样，都不太像是个典型的宇智波。但是，镜的父亲是。”  
自来也说：“老师说，那个人对镜师从二代坚决反对，甚至扬言要把镜赶出家门。老师和其他同期去镜家做客，他都是一副凶巴巴的样子。”  
卡卡西静静的听着。  
“可是他不知道，镜看到他偷偷对着镜母亲的遗像感动的哭了。”自来也说，“镜有了老师，有了值得托付性命的同伴，甚至因此认识了成为他妻子的女人，他非常感激二代目。”  
他顿了一句，说道：“可是他不能允许自己表现出来，因为镜父亲的老师，是宇智波泉奈。”  
“后来那个男人在镜还没有成人时死了，为了保护二代大人死的。”  
“在二代大人牺牲之后镜才知道，因为他拜二代大人为师，宇智波家族内部有多少人戳他脊梁骨，这些都是他的父亲为他承受的。”  
自来也敬了天边的星一杯。  
“而他父亲的遗言，是对二代大人和老师说的：谢谢。”  
卡卡西说道。  
“佐助也是呢。”  
“嗯？”  
卡卡西说：“忍村对人柱力的歧视是刻在骨子里的，尤其是九尾真的毁灭过木叶两次。即使鸣人是火影的儿子，对他的恐惧与攻击从来没停止过”  
“但是，佐助一直在背地里保护他，从他们被分到一起前就开始了。”  
卡卡西说：“他却不肯让鸣人看出来，每次都嘲讽激怒鸣人。”  
自来也却说：“鸣人知道。”  
就像镜知道父亲为了他放下仇恨，保护自己的杀师仇人而死。  
卡卡西说：“但是带土不一样，带土真的恨我。”  
因为他杀了琳。  
自来也叹息道：“你啊，也许这么看来，你才是最别扭的那个人？”  
“嗯？”  
“你比宇智波还别扭。”  
*  
和自来也的小酌是什么时候结束的，卡卡西已经不清楚了。  
他醉的不轻，当感觉到有人站在他面前时，他都懒得翻身了，那股查克拉太过熟悉了。  
他感觉自己被拖过地板，一直被拽到被褥上。刚刚给他掖好被子，就因为酒醉给踢开了。跪坐在他身边的人无奈的揭下他的面罩，把茶给他灌了进去。  
卡卡西晕沉沉的，呻吟着发出梦呓。  
“带土……带土……”  
刚要伸出的手却倏然停住。  
“对不起……我没有……保护好琳……”  
出来时，自来也还在呼呼大睡，她也不管他，径直朝外走去。  
自来也忽然说：“宇智波的人都很难懂，宇智波的女人，大概就更难懂啊。”  
她顿觉无所遁形，狼狈的逃进神威中。  
8.  
“佐助。”鸣人瞪大眼睛，“你不是早就该走了吗？”  
佐助哼了一声，止水却直白的说：“因为他想和你告别。”  
佐助立马跳脚：“我才没有！”  
他堵在止水面前，指着鸣人叫嚣：“三年后我一定继续比你强，吊车尾的，你就看着我的背影哀叹自己的无能吧！”  
他们俩吱吱哇哇的在村口吵了起来，直到小樱和纲手赶来，小樱一拳一个才停止。  
“我本来都准备好以泪水送别，结果都这时候还在吵架，你们赔我感情！”  
鼬把丸子礼盒递给止水，说道：“止水，佐助就拜托你了。”  
止水问道：“我会照应他的。不过，你和泉……”  
“我已经上门道歉，没有转圜的余地了。”  
像是不想让止水继续追问，鼬转过头去戳了戳佐助的脑门。  
“止水从现在开始就是你的上司，你必须服从他所有命令，不许任性，知道吗？”  
“我知道啦。”  
另一边，纲手对自来也说。  
“好好照顾鸣人，可别喝酒喝死了。”  
“纲手，我。”自来也突然正经，“如果三年后我活着回来，你……”  
“你死心吧，我不会——”  
“让我抚摸你那傲人的双峰一次。”  
啪的一声，自来也在守门中忍的视野中飞出了森林。  
“好色仙人！”鸣人赶忙追了过去。  
佐助对鼬和卡卡西挥了挥手：“哥哥，卡卡西，我们走了！”  
卡卡西顶着颓废的眼神有气无力的挥了挥手。  
“前辈你怎么了？”回火影塔的路上，鼬问道。  
“宿醉。”卡卡西说，“说起来你也要接S级任务离村吧，要不要我和你搭档？”  
鼬狐疑的看了他一眼。  
“既然学生们都离开了，前辈不是应该去陪伴家庭吗？”  
卡卡西被噎住了。  
玖辛奈今天在火影塔，她也是一样的说辞。  
“你和带土都好久没来我家吃饭了！”玖辛奈气鼓鼓的说，“鹿惊也没来我家做客过！鸣人都不认识鹿惊，这像回事吗？！”  
卡卡西只有打哈哈过去。  
这时候阿斯玛来了，他是来替猪鹿蝶请求A级任务的，就像鸣人他们展开特训一样，其他同期的孩子们也要开始努力了。  
等着水门和阿斯玛商议的时候，卡卡西百无聊赖，拿出亲热天堂。  
然后玖辛奈就揪他耳朵了。  
“卡卡西！看这种东西就不怕带土生气吗，好歹有一点自己是有家室的男人的自觉吧！”  
“啊！疼疼疼……师母，松手。”  
卡卡西捂着耳朵。  
“带土……”他想了想，也懒得澄清了，“不会管我。”  
他说：“她什么事都不会管我。”  
阿斯玛深沉的看了他一眼。  
他说：“四代目，我申请加上卡卡西一起。”  
“别以为我看不出你满溢的嫉妒，不准欺负卡卡西。”  
这有什么好嫉妒的。  
如果带土像玖辛奈那样管东管西，或者像红一样爱吃飞醋，他光是想想，就觉得自己幸福要溢出来了。  
“那你们就三天后出发吧，这几天是祭典，好好休息一下。”水门说，“其实应该让鸣人和佐助晚点走的。”  
他突然想起来：“关于祭典，卡卡西，我有个C级任务给你。”  
*  
翻衣柜时，卡卡西发现有被动过的痕迹。  
鹿惊的脚步声从外面传来：“爸爸，今晚我要和八云老师去维持祭典治安，不回来吃饭咯。”  
“不准吃太多甜的。”  
他拿出大衣，从抽屉下翻出化妆用具。  
旗木宅在一个小山坡上，那里散落遍布着一些老宅子。  
公路旁，凯对小李三个人说：“解散，自由活动。”  
说着他嗷嗷的朝山坡上冲去，并没听到天天的挽留：“等等老师，不是说好一起去祭典——”  
“卡卡西！！！我宿命的对手——”  
“啊！”  
他差点撞到一个人。  
凯满怀歉意把坐倒在地的男人拉起来：“对不起！”  
“这不是斯坎亚先生吗？”天天的声音从背后传来。  
凯看了看眼前这个一头棕色卷毛，脸上写着温驯的男人，问天天：“你认识他？”  
宁次走到天天旁边，看到她对这个戴着围巾拿着相机，眼睛周围画着紫色油彩，嘴角有颗痣的年轻男子红了脸，说道：“是，斯坎亚先生是木叶日报的摄影师呢！”  
日向的天才少年几不可闻的哼了一声。  
“是你们呐，我上次在市场上遇到了一些麻烦，多亏你们为我解围。”斯坎亚弯起眼睛微笑。  
小李正经的行了礼：“这是应该的！”  
斯坎亚说：“我下次请你们吃丸子，不过我今天有任务，回见。”  
等他走远，凯已经发现旗木宅没人，他失落的捶地，被小李拉了起来，师徒俩拥抱着又重燃激情。  
“宁次，你不和雏田一起吗？”天天问道。  
宁次抱着胸。“不用。”  
天天突然凑近宁次：“你怎么有点不高兴？”  
宁次转过头，白皙的脸显露出薄红：“没什么。”  
夜色降临，祭典终于开始了。对于常年游走在生死线的忍者们来说，这种难得放松的日子是无比珍贵的。  
已经完成拍摄任务的斯坎亚坐在街边的茶店里，他看到一个男孩举着苹果糖从街角跑过，他的两个同伴提着金鱼追着他跑去。  
他们都戴着护额，像是刚毕业的下忍。  
茶水的氤氲模糊了斯坎亚的视线，他的思绪忍不住随着水汽飘去。  
『我要吃苹果糖。』  
『那我就吃烧秋刀鱼和烤鱿鱼。』  
『你等等，我还要吃红豆糕栗子糕巧克力香蕉年糕汤……』  
『……蛀牙疼死你得了。』  
『水门老师，卡卡西又在咒我！』  
突然，他站了起来。  
灯火通明，人潮涌动中，他还是一眼就看到了那个穿和服的身影。  
大红的，仿佛全身浴血，又仿佛如火燃烧的艳丽和服，不是一般人能驾驭的颜色，却犹为适合那个高挑纤细的身影。  
再粗鲁的女性，穿上和服就能给人窈窕温婉的错觉，可是斯坎亚看着女子走动时下摆随之而动的金色刺绣，却觉得心静不下来。  
自己的心也好像被火舌舔舐。  
“您好。”  
乌鬓端庄盘起，戴着面具的女子回过头。  
很难有女性能抵挡斯坎亚的脸，和他干净柔软的笑容，他好像是天生就长在女人的心尖上一样。  
“一起逛祭典如何？”  
她没有回声，算是默许。  
——  
不像普通的艳遇，他们默契的无声穿过热闹的人潮。  
“那边的先生，给夫人买个同心结吧。”  
斯坎亚满怀歉意的说：“这位小姐不是我的妻子。”  
等到他们走远，摊主迅速和邻居八卦起来。  
‘那个女人，明显看起来是结了婚的吧。’  
‘不愧长着小白脸的模样。’  
偷情，背德，小狼狗和萎靡不振的丈夫，当事人自然不知道背后被人如何议论。  
斯坎亚注视着她和服上的花纹，突然说：“小姐，你穿着和服的样子真美。”  
女人发声，是醇和的女中音：“是衣服美，我人并不好看。”  
“不，虽然您没有摘下面具，但我知道您一定很美。”  
女人突然停下脚步。  
“你对你见到的所有女人都是这么油腔滑调的吗？”  
斯坎亚笑了：“如果我说，只是对你呢？”  
她看向他：“看着你这张脸，我可不相信。”  
斯坎亚不置可否。  
“走吧。”  
提着买到的栗子糕和糖果，他们爬上了一个小山坡。  
护栏边已经满是等着烟火的人们，他们俩只好往更高处走，穿过小树林，来到一处悬崖边上。  
斯坎亚朝下微微低头，熟人都聚到这个地方来了。阿斯玛揽着红，凯揽着小李（？），鹿丸和井野从丁次手里拿东西吃，天天拉着宁次的手指认星星，雏田和牙又在寻找其实就在一边的志乃。  
……等等人找不到就算了，连赤丸都闻不到志乃的味道吗。  
远处火影塔，水门看了一眼表，通过电话说道：“该放烟花了，各部门做好安保。”  
忽然，他感觉袖子被拽了拽，转过头去发现玖辛奈闭上眼睛嘟起嘴。  
“怎么了？”  
红色辣椒炸毛了：“笨蛋水门，放烟火的时候不是该接吻吗？！”  
“可是我们都结婚……”  
水门摇了摇头，拍了拍自己的膝盖：“小玖，坐过来吧。”  
烟花炸开的一刻，绕是已经久经沙场的孩子们都沸腾起来。就连走到火之国边境的鸣人和佐助，也驻足观赏远处的烟火。  
天天指着照耀出的木叶的形状：“快看，宁次！宁——”  
白眼少年轻轻的吻住了她的额头。  
趁着亮光一刻亲密的人不少，但是大部分眼光都在烟花上。  
斯坎亚转过头去，正好与女人四目相对。他伸出手，隐形眼镜下万花筒在猩红眼眸中疯狂转动。  
他揭开面具，吻上带着伤痕的嘴唇。  
光芒消散的那一刻，他又把面具戴了回去，说：“对不起。”  
女人站起了身。  
“你总是在道歉，这声对不起听到我都要厌烦的程度。”  
她说。  
“你真以为，道歉能有什么用吗，卡卡西？”  
年轻的摄影师垂眸。  
穿着艳红色和服的女人提着栗子糕，离开了他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霸道卡老师在线护妻

9.  
“啊，冬天快要来了。”  
看着风铃飞扬，鹿惊百无聊赖的敞着肚皮躺在回廊上。  
卡卡西顺手把毯子给他盖上：“你也不怕感冒。”  
他拿起习题册敲了敲儿子的头，说：“快起来做题，笔试要是再通不过，你的实战成绩就作废了。”  
旗木鹿惊十岁时参加了首次五影都来参观的中忍考试，一举夺得了第一名。  
然而不幸的是他撞上了考试改革，笔试是货真价实的在暗部防作弊结界里作考，成绩纳入评分的重要考试。  
鹿惊已经连续两年笔试不及格，再不通过他必须重新参加中忍考试。  
为了给儿子补课，卡卡西三年来罕见的只出了一个S级和两个A级任务，还要重新拾起课本。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！为什么我是爸爸的儿子，读书却那么差！”  
在旗木宅父子俩是不带口罩的，卡卡西看着鹿惊嘟起嘴，大大的亮亮的黑眼睛，笑道：“你是爸爸的儿子，但也是妈妈的儿子啊。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，吊车尾的，赶紧来给我看书。”  
说实话，这试题确实很难，贤十如卡卡西第一次做也没及格。  
不过看到儿子气鼓鼓的好像仓鼠一样的小胖脸，大声嚷嚷我才不是吊车尾之类的话，心情是真的会很愉悦。  
真的太像某个人了。  
如同感应一般，卡卡西拿起试题时看到空气中出现了漩涡。  
她就这么从漩涡里掉出来，重重的摔在院子里，面具碎裂散落在地。  
“别碰我！”  
已经跑过去的鹿惊被地下爆出的木遁甩翻在旁。  
宇智波带土艰难的抬起头，她的身上依旧带着杀气，骇人无比，鹿惊忍不住对她鲜艳的万花筒写轮眼心生恐惧。  
“我中毒了……让医疗忍者来……”  
说罢，剧痛袭来，她捂住被柱间细胞填补的那一半身体，晕了过去。  
很快医院的人就来带走了带土，同时过来的还有伊比喜。这个稀客的出现让卡卡西心中一惊，他马上拿上披风，对鹿惊说：  
“我去医院，你就待在家里。”  
到达医院时，急诊室的灯还亮着，守在门口的竟然是大和，他向卡卡西投去忧虑的眼光。  
卡卡西想起门口伪装成医护人员，实则一眼就能看出是‘根’的人，眉头更加深锁。  
手术室的灯还没灭，但是已经有人走出来了。  
竟然是油女家的家主。  
“大和，卡卡西，和我来吧。”伊比喜说。  
医院的会议室里，波风水门和三代火影已经等候在那了，主位左手边还坐着两个人。  
大和在卡卡西背后攥紧了手，独眼的男人看了他一眼，气氛一下凝肃起来。  
“没错，是取根的毒虫。”油女家主说。  
志村团藏抬起眼睛。  
“这是暗部和‘根’的机密，无关人士不该在场吧？”  
他意指卡卡西。  
卡卡西眯起眼睛：“团藏大人，我曾是暗部之人。眼下我妻子在急救室生死未卜。于情于理，我难道没有知情权吗？”  
在场所有人都愣住了。  
卡卡西从未在人前承认过和宇智波带土的关系，现在却是如此坦白。  
团藏正要开口反驳，却突然冷笑：“好一个痴情的丈夫啊，还要维护成为叛徒的妻子。”  
“志村团藏，现在事情还未定性，你就这么在四代目面前给他的直属暗部定性，你的眼里还有规矩吗？！”  
三代的语气难得很重。  
退休火影理应不该过问暗部之事，但只有三代可以镇住团藏，所以水门请他来了。  
团藏啧了一声。  
油女家主只是个退休上忍，他擦了擦汗，对卡卡西说：“既然你是那名暗部的丈夫，那你做好心理准备吧。”  
他叹了一口气：“虽然咬到的是初代细胞填补的那一半身体，但是再怎么强悍的细胞，恐怕也敌不过纳米毒虫的威力……能不能挺过去，今晚见分晓。”  
他拉开会议室的门：“那么我就告辞了。”  
指骨几不可闻的咔的一声后，卡卡西咬紧牙关控制自己，露出皮笑肉不笑的表情：“请说明情况吧。”  
团藏吩咐他身边那个白的看不见血色的少年。  
“佐井。”  
“是。”‘根’的少年说道，“我，油女取根，山中风组成小队，执行搜寻‘晓’的情报任务，在水之国边境时巧遇宇智波带土。很奇怪，只有她一个人，然后我们跟随她，发现了‘晓’的巢穴。”  
佐井说：“我们发现宇智波带土拿着一个戒指进入那个地方，山中和油女觉得情况有异，吩咐我在晓外待命。”  
说到戒指时，三代悄然用余光看了水门一眼：“然后呢？”  
“山中和油女被宇智波带土埋伏了，山中被苦无贯穿胸膛，油女坠入山谷生死不明。”佐井说，“当她要对我下杀手时，因为毒发而逃走。”  
团藏说：“事后我派日向家的忍者去查看事发地点，发现已经没有取根的查克拉痕迹，油女家也没人再见过他。”  
他凝视着波风水门：“那么，四代目大人，您打算怎么对油女和山中交代呢？”  
三代示意水门不要发声，问道：“伊比喜，佐井说的都是真的吗？”  
“拷问科的山中一族看过他的记忆，所言属实。”  
这时候卡卡西突然说话了：“连到底是谁先动手都看清楚了吗？”  
团藏皱眉：“这里有你说话的权利吗——”  
“我没有在问团藏大人。”一瞬间，卡卡西眼神的冰冷甚至镇住了团藏，“我在问佐井先生。”  
佐井似笑非笑。  
“没错，我只看到山中和油女尾随宇智波带土进入基地，听到打斗声才进入支援。至于他们被伏击这件事，是山中的遗言说的。”  
“你——”  
“我只是说了实话，团藏大人。”  
团藏咬牙，反问道：“那宇智波带土拿到晓的戒指，身为暗部反过来袭击根的同伴，这是既成事实吧？”  
三代突然问道。  
“还记得宇智波带土手上拿的戒指是什么颜色吗？”  
“是青色。”  
三代翘起嘴角。  
“团藏，这不就是你极力推举，后来却背叛了木叶加入了晓的的四代火影候选人，大蛇丸的戒指吗？”  
水门终于说话了，他看向团藏的眼神毫无温度：“剿灭音忍村后，那个戒指不是应该保管在您那儿吗？”  
“您为何要问我，不去问问您那个部下？”团藏很快就从惊慌失措中回过神来，“在她的能力前，任何安保措施都形同虚设。”  
卡卡西却突然说。  
“那就对了。”  
就像一头埋伏着的猎物的狼，冷静却狠厉的微微露出獠牙，卡卡西现在的样子让团藏恍惚间以为又看到了旗木朔茂，那种一看就仿佛锋锐的犬齿已刺入自己颈动脉的惊惧。  
他从未见到卡卡西露出这种嗜血的眼神，就算他们因为一旁那个使用木遁的后辈对峙时，卡卡西的眼神也没有如此可怕。  
“如果真的是带土先动手，那么根那三人只会死的悄无声息，尸骨无存。”  
卡卡西微微抬眸，睥睨团藏：“而不是还留漏网之鱼安稳的坐在这里。”  
“你——”  
波风水门说：“本应极度保密存放的戒指流出，也得有人内部泄露位置所在。是一时不慎疏忽，还是……”  
三代眯起眼睛：“有人刻意。”  
团藏蹭的站了起来：“三代大人！”  
波风水门也站了起来：“我们，不，五大国关于晓的有效信息，迄今为止都是宇智波带土带回来的。您很久以前就说在查‘晓’，却一无所获，团藏大人，您到底在干些什么？”  
“那么火影大人是要袒护自己的学生到底了？！”团藏问道，“我的两个部下白死了？！山中和油女家会怎么看您……”  
他瞪着水门：“袒护一个宇智波？！”  
“团藏，够了！宇智波止水也是你的部下，我以为你早就该放下偏见了！”猿飞日斩声如洪钟，“就是你这种猜疑，恐怕才让根无所作为吧！”  
“你！”  
门突然被撞开。  
“无论你们在争什么现在都暂停，她快没气了。”纲手突然进来，“家属，和我来！”  
卡卡西欲跟上纲手时，听到团藏恶毒的声音：“毕竟死者为大，既然她要死了，那这件事就不追究了。”  
他停住脚步。  
“团藏大人，希望你谨言慎行。毕竟人不是所有时候都一帆风顺，不是吗？”  
他充满煞气的回望团藏。  
等他走后，团藏松了一口气，才发觉后背已经被汗水打湿。  
10.  
重症监护室外，鹿惊害怕的躲在玖辛奈身后。  
“鹿惊，快去啊！”  
“我……”  
他是第一次见到充满杀气的万花筒写轮眼，直接挥开他的木头抽的他生疼。  
在那时，他陡然产生了绝望的情绪。  
不是他自我感觉那般，她也许真的是非常憎恨他，才不愿意承认自己是他的母亲，才濒死都不愿让孩子触碰自己。  
这时候另一个女人的声音隐隐约约的传来。  
“……我尽力了，爷爷的细胞确实生命力强悍，但也阻止不了毒素的扩散，毒虫咬到的不是完好的那一半身体真是不幸中的万幸。”  
鹿惊脑海陡然一片空白。  
他冲了进去，看到父亲颓然的坐在床边，看到躺在床上虚弱的母亲，泪水夺眶而出。  
“带土！！！”  
床上的人抖动着手指，嘶哑着的嗓子里压抑出几个音节。  
“……姐姐……琳……”  
卡卡西与团藏对峙的勇气烟消云散，此时他竟然不敢去握住那个刚刚还被他称为妻子的女人的手。  
他甚至不敢开口祈求她不要离开。  
“就是这样，她的求生意志也很微弱……”纲手看了看不敢置信的少年，“对不起。”  
“没什么，纲手大人，请让我……”卡卡西艰难的说，“请让我们和她单独待一会儿。”  
等到纲手出去，鹿惊终于压抑不住自己的感情，扑到病床上。  
“妈妈！不要离开我！！！”他泣道。  
总是这样，一直这样。  
父亲也好，琳也好，总是擅自决定让他背负他们的死亡，都不过问他的感受。  
就连他生命中最重要的人，离去的时候也这样。  
听着鹿惊伤心的哭声，他无法忍受，悲切的，绝望的哀求道：  
“带土，求求你，不要离开我。”  
床上的人张了张口，身子软了下来，手臂垂落在床上。  
*  
从琳死去时开始，带土便一直觉得，这个世界是虚假的。  
真实的世界是三张照片，一张是水门班，一张是卡卡西和抱着他们孩子的琳，一张已经戴上木叶护额的那孩子和两个同伴还有最后面站着穿着上忍马甲的自己。  
旗木鹿惊，她曾暗暗想好，等那孩子出生后她就向琳举荐这个名字。  
他们三个关系那么好，卡卡西想必也不会拒绝的。  
这才是真实的世界。  
那个被磨平了棱角，不再高傲，只会对她说对不起的男人；那个顶着本该给琳的孩子的名字，一头银发，却开了写轮眼的孩子；还有窃取了母亲的位置，抱着本该属于琳的孩子的自己——  
都是赝品。  
但是自己为什么还是选择活在这个虚假的世界呢？  
在不负责任托付给那个人重担，又恬不知耻的窃取了本该属于琳的位置后。  
是自己啊，最该道歉的人，是自己啊……  
『带土。』  
不要再说了，我不想再听道歉了，你这个赝品。  
『求求你，不要离开我。』  
——爸爸，不要离开我。  
一向冷傲而无懈可击的银发少年，在睡觉时表现出的脆弱，。  
埋在他心里的，最深切的，绝望的祈求，只有在卸下一切防备的时候，才会表露出来。  
他在面无表情抱起父亲的时候，所思所想是什么呢？  
她想抱住这样的他。  
这样所想是非常自私的，是她擅自把最重要的东西托付给他，却又让他背负失约的重担度过一生。只要她活着，他的罪恶感就会永远折磨着他，永远得不到解脱。  
她这样填补的，只是属于自己的那颗支离破碎，却还是会为他疼痛无比的心。  
『卡卡西——』  
她只是为了自己。  
*  
机器突然发出了叫声。  
纲手冲入了门内，与此同时跟进的还有那个存在感稀薄的油女家的少年。  
“这只是我单独针对取根的毒虫研发的抗体，可能没有用。”志乃提醒道。  
纲手说：“现在只能死马当活马医了，起码——”  
她惊讶的看着仪器：“为什么突然爷爷的细胞开始加速活性化了！”  
床上的人吐出几不可闻的音节。  
“鹿……惊……”  
卡卡西瞪大眼睛，喊道：“鹿惊！”  
“妈妈！我在这里！”鹿惊连忙答应道。  
纲手微微一笑：“母爱还真是伟大啊。”  
她对静音吼道：“叫小樱从一楼过来，准备手术！”  
在医院的走廊上，惊惧交加的鹿惊终于忍不住晕在父亲怀里，卡卡西搂着他坐下。  
志乃说：“卡卡西老师，你的眼睛似乎流血了。”  
卡卡西摸了摸自己的脸，果然是一手鲜红。他安抚的笑了笑，说：“没事，本来偶尔就会流血的。”  
他问道：“志乃，取根可能是真的被带土杀了……这样，真的可以吗？”  
志乃摇了摇头。  
“我所听命的人是火影大人和红老师，而取根是团藏大人。我选择帮助宇智波带土，不过是各为其主罢了。”  
卡卡西静默一会儿，说道。  
“谢谢你。”  
11.  
飞奔而来的凯在医院门口急刹车，一向粗枝大叶的他却轻轻的走到急诊室外。  
“我必须得回去了，卡卡西前辈，你一个人真的没关系吗？”  
他看到大和站在卡卡西面前。  
卡卡西脸色憔悴，眼底下是深深的阴影，可是唯一露出的眼睛却亮的惊人。  
“快去吧，暗部需要你来善后。”卡卡西说，“为了四代目……也为了我。”  
“我明白了。”  
鹿惊还安睡在他的怀中，卡卡西微微搂紧他，便注意到有人坐到他旁边。  
“凯……”  
“我不知道该说什么，卡卡西。”凯轻轻叹息。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛：“这个时候你能陪着我，我已经能得到莫大勇气了，谢谢你。”  
突然，灯熄灭了。  
小樱迫不及待的推开门，摘下口罩，喊道：“卡卡西老师，成功了！她、她脱离生命危险了！！！”  
卡卡西赶忙把鹿惊背在背上，随病床转移到住院部，随后纲手拿着针剂赶到，对小樱吩咐了些什么。  
“不用感谢我，最该感谢的是这孩子。如果不是激起了本人的求生意志，志乃的抗体爷爷的细胞也不会起作用。”  
纲手看了一眼睡在陪护床上的鹿惊，说道：“还是有一部分正常身体组织坏死，抗体生效代谢恢复正常至少需要三个月。”  
卡卡西嘴唇颤抖。  
“多谢你们，小樱，纲手大人。”  
凯激动的抱住卡卡西，却因为在医院只能压低声音激动的呜咽着。小樱也情不自禁和凯对卡卡西形成了夹心抱。  
“太好了，卡卡西老师，呜……”  
感觉胸前和背后传来的温度，卡卡西安心的闭上了眼睛。  
晕了过去。  
“卡卡西！”  
纲手赶忙拉下他的眼罩，扒开眼皮，啧了一声。  
“这个笨蛋！居然一直开着万花筒！”  
*  
宇智波带土睁开眼睛。  
第一眼看到的，是家里的天花板。  
第二眼看到的，是晨曦下晃眼无比的白毛。  
她转过头。  
“诶？”  
为什么她会在旗木宅？  
为什么卡卡西会睡在她旁边？  
她忍不住又转过头去，却和枕边人四目相对。  
“……”  
她觉得她应该是对卡卡西的脸没什么触动的，第一次见到琳呆立良久脸红如虾子她还觉得不可思议，后来见过多次更是免疫了。  
可是如今离得那么近，冲击力不是惊鸿一瞥可比。  
当时她是怎么说的？『这个混账，长得居然比我见过的所有女孩子还要好看！』  
这么好看的人应该露出轻松愉快的表情，而不是沉痛的，悔恨的，在笑时眉毛也不曾舒展的样子。  
“……你醒了。”  
“嗯。”  
他突然压住了带土。  
穿过腋下，把她的身体紧紧的锁在怀里，仿佛是抱住失而复得的珍宝。  
带土感觉到他在颤抖。  
“对不起，就这么一会儿，就让我这么一会儿。”  
废物，谁要你又道歉了。  
但是这个仿佛一碰就碎，宛如晶莹的玻璃制品的卡卡西，她实在是做不出可能会伤害他的事情。  
她只能试探性的把手放在卡卡西背上，欲回抱住他。  
“老爸，吃早饭了——”鹿惊猝不及防的打开了门。  
一阵寂静之后。  
“对不起！！！我什么都没看见！！！”  
小孩子关上门，捂着脸啊啊啊啊往客厅跑。  
这有什么奇怪的，撞到父母做做做做——的小孩又不止他一个！  
可是妈妈不是还没醒吗，这难道就是亲热系列说的睡睡睡睡睡——  
“鹿惊。”  
穿着几万年不变的紧身上衣和制服裤的卡卡西瞬身到儿子背后，拽住他的衣领。  
“她醒了，快去看看她。”  
被扔进房间的鹿惊和母亲面面相觑。  
“妈……”  
被一记眼刀打过来，鹿惊连忙改口：“带土。”  
“……我摔疼你了吗？”  
鹿惊赶忙摇头。  
他握住带土的手，她的手一向温热，此时却异常冰凉。  
“我知道的，带土不知道自己中的什么毒，害怕会染到我身上。”  
鹿惊犹豫了一下，说道：“呐，带土，你昏迷的时候，一直都在叫我的名字。”  
“应该说，我本来以为在叫我的名字。”  
鹿惊瘪起嘴：“可是，你是不会叫我笨卡卡的，对吗？”  
夜里翻来覆去的，呼唤的，其实是父亲的名字。恐怕濒死那一刻最想要去往的，也是那个男人的身边。  
得知自己的母亲深爱着自己的父亲，本来应该是一件想想就让人幸福的想要起飞的事情。  
为什么，他却感到如此悲伤？  
带土沉默一瞬，说道：“他听到了吗？”  
鹿惊问道：“你为什么不告诉他呢？”  
带土闭上眼睛。  
“还是来说说你中忍考试笔试连续两年不及格的事吧。”她迅速转移话题。  
“哇哇！你怎么知道！”鹿惊惊慌失措。  
“你怎么那么笨，又那么爱哭。”带土喃喃道，“到底是像谁啊？”  
像你啊——这话当然是不敢说的。  
“是啦，虽然我又笨又爱哭，但是我会好好照顾你的！”  
他低下头。  
“你不要再让自己一个人了……在外面孤零零的，受伤流血我们都不知道……这样，我们很难过的……”  
说着，他感觉自己的眼睛又开始发酸起来。  
仿佛是映证他的话一般，门被突然打开了。  
“带土！”  
红发的女子冲上来给她一个熊抱：“你醒了！”  
“……玖辛奈大人……”  
“我从水门那里听说了，是你执意要一个人在外面搜寻‘晓’！没有同伴，上线只有水门一人！”  
玖辛奈泣道，“以后不要那么做了……你还有孩子，还有卡卡西啊！”  
“……玖辛奈大人，你先放开我，我快喘不过气来了……”  
暴力女你快放手！  
说起来，背后叫红色辣椒暴力女都是多久以前的事了？  
好不容易玖辛奈松开带土，喂她吃下早饭离开房间，带土捂着胸口还没喘几口气，两个身影又同时撞开了门。  
“师母！”  
“师母！”  
一黄一黑两个脑袋同时出现了。  
“噫！”鹿惊被这两人吓了一跳。  
宇智波佐助把漩涡鸣人往背后一挤，掏出一束红色康乃馨，可是他一抹头发那范儿好像他拿的是红玫瑰：“虽然不是初次见面但是我还是自我介绍我是宇智波佐助是您的族人旗木卡卡西老师最优秀的学生也是木叶隐村最帅的男人skr！”  
“一边去！”鸣人一个头锤把佐助锤翻在一边，“师母我是漩涡鸣人我爸爸是您的老师我是守护木叶的九尾人柱力也是旗木卡卡西老师最优秀的学生嘚吧哟！”  
他也掏出一束黄色康乃馨，但随即被佐助打翻在地。  
“这里有你说话的地方吗？我是宇智波族人我和师母关系更近你小子一边去！”  
“哼，我爸爸是师母的老师师母小时候还抱过我你有吗？！”  
被噎住的佐助忽然抱胸：“可是，三年里为卡卡西老师争光是我，可不是你哟，吊车尾的~”  
“什么——”  
干脆坐起来的带土捧着碗，说道。  
“啊，我知道。宇智波佐助，因为协助宇智波止水诛杀大蛇丸，因功升为上忍。”  
“呃……”  
佐助本想亲口告诉鸣人，当面欣赏他挫败的表情，如今却被人打断。眼看鸣人的表情从愠怒变成不可置信，佐助清了清嗓子，抬起他秀丽可人的脸，仿佛反派一般托起下巴。  
“就是这样，我愚蠢的naruto哟，嫉妒吧，憎恨吧，然后注视着本大爷的背影不甘的苟活吧。”说罢还更反派的哈哈笑起来。  
然后他就被后面进来的小樱锤了。  
“都是上忍了，你就不能成熟点吗？！”  
小樱转头问鸣人：“鸣人，你出去有没有学什么消除记忆的忍术，我实在是很想遗忘小学时居然喜欢过这傻瓜的记忆……鸣人？”  
鸣人拽起被锤傻（？）的佐助，大吼道：“佐助大笨蛋你等着，不就是上忍吗，我马上就去接S级任务，马上当上上忍给你看？！”  
小樱：“……不行，这家伙也没救了。”  
她无奈的叹气，却看见宇智波带土凝视着打闹在一起的佐鸣二人，不知道透过他们看到了什么。  
*  
猿飞日斩笑道：“最近都是好事啊。”  
波风水门松了一口气。  
“你今天不提前下班吗？”三代问道，“来个家庭聚餐什么的。”  
水门说：“不行，我必须马上召集暗部和‘根’展开会议。”  
“其实你倒也不必如此着急，团藏那人外强中干，你如此急切反而给了他底气。”三代说道，“麻烦的是背后给他撑腰的长老团，那就更不用着急了。”  
水门笑道：“三代目，谢谢。”  
“不，水门，我要谢谢你。反过来没有你，我对付团藏也没有那么有把握。”  
这时，宇智波止水敲门进来。  
水门笑道：“啊，止水，我以为你已经先过去了。”  
止水嘴角抽搐：“四代大人，别寻我开心了，我可不能出现在那里。”  
说罢，他面色严肃起来，对水门单膝跪下。  
三代说道：“看来是需要我回避的时候了。”  
“不，幸好三代大人也在，您也应该知道。”  
宇智波止水抬起头：“四代目大人，我没有在大蛇丸基地找到我的左眼。”  
这话一出，两人都倒吸一口凉气。  
“不仅如此，日向家的同伴们也找不到它的查克拉痕迹。这说明——”  
止水吞下唾沫：“要么已经被别人夺走，要么当初袭击我的，根本就不是大蛇丸。”  
如同平地惊雷，倏然，热线响起，水门赶忙接了起来。  
“四代大人！砂隐村紧急求援！”电话对面的是边境哨所的忍者，“一尾人柱力，五代目风影被‘晓’掳走了！”


	5. Chapter 5

12.  
“自我介绍一下，我是迈特凯，木叶的美丽的苍蓝野兽，并且！”  
带土微眯眼睛，阳光角度正好，那一口白牙忒晃。  
“我是你先生一生宿命之敌，初次见面，请务必铭记！”凯竖起他那标志性的手势。  
初次见面……吗……  
带土回答的声音带上一丝咬牙切齿：“你放心，我是绝对不会忘记你的。”  
“卡卡西经常跟你提起我吗？！这可真不好意思啊，谁叫我总有一天会打败他……”  
不不不绝对不是这样——一旁的天天如此想到。  
带土嘴角抽搐：“你果然已经忘了我。也是，卡卡西卡卡西，你们嘴里都只有卡卡西……”  
她眼神黯淡了起来，即使是小李也忍不住提醒道：“凯老师，卡卡西老师的妻子和您应该也是同期，你当面说初次见面也……”  
一言不发的宁次终于说话了：“对不起，旗木夫人，家师只是脸盲，绝对没——”  
带土冷冷的声音打断了宁次的话：“我什么时候结了婚还改姓旗木了，我自己怎么不知道？”  
踩中雷区了！还是连环爆炸那种！！！  
为了挽回死寂的气氛，天天试图问道：“宇智波前辈，您如何称呼呢？”  
她说完，拼命对其他三个男人挤眉弄眼，示意他们闭嘴。  
“啊！”刚刚陷入思考的凯突然大叫，“宇智波……宇智波，难道你是带土！！！”  
他指着带土大叫道：“小组对练还在吃糖的笨蛋吊车尾！”  
“差点把别人肺踢出来的野兽脸笨蛋给我闭嘴！”  
接下来的话听的天天惊了：“你不是男生吗？！”  
“凯老师等等——”  
带土却很淡然：“原来是因为这个啊，那我勉强可以原谅你。”  
“不，关键是……你不是最讨厌卡卡西了吗？”凯愣住。  
可随即他恍然大悟：“我知道了，怪不得你们相处那么别扭，原来是早就……”  
“别胡说了！”  
天天噫了一声，看一瞬间晴转阴的带土拉下脸：“还有什么事吗，如果只是来探望你们可以马上走了。”  
说着，她把自己塞进了被子，蒙住头不看他们。  
“那我们就告辞了！”  
天天慌慌忙忙把老师拉出门。  
“带土是那么容易害羞的人吗？果然爱情会让人改变许多。”凯保持着Energetic!的姿势。  
宁次吐槽道：“不，她很明显是生气了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“……”  
他们说话时，卡卡西和阿斯玛班走到了旗木宅门口。  
“你也见过带土了？”阿斯玛对凯笑道，“她变了很多，你个脸盲绝对认不出。”  
“阿斯玛老师你说的没错，不仅没认出来还被人家凶了。”天天扶额。  
井野摇了摇头：“没关系，就算是擅长与女性相处的阿斯玛老师也被凶了。”  
“喂，井野，不要把老师说的跟个花花公子一样好吗？”  
鹿丸抠了抠后脑勺，赞同井野道：“也不知道我们哪里惹到她了，好歹阿斯玛老师和她也是同期吧。”  
一旁的卡卡西垂下眼睫，表情晦暗。  
少年的两位恩师见状露出复杂的眼神，让他们不明所以。  
阿斯玛叹了一口气，说道：“凯，走吧，四代目让我们集合，有重大任务。”  
鹿丸解释道：“卡卡西老师这次请假了，带领第七班的换成暗部的大和队长。”  
凯也拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀：“辛苦了，但既然是照顾病人，就打起精神来，我一生最大的对手。”  
他露出一口好牙：“照顾病人的人都没有精神，怎么能让病人本人打起。”  
凯永远都是那么乐观，他的朝气不知不觉感染了所有人，卡卡西弯起眼角，说道：“我会的。”  
可是这并不是木叶常常艳阳高照的季节，不一会儿，天空黯了下来。  
旗木宅的墙已经用岩石和水泥重塑，门也换成铁门，像是一座迷你的要塞，只有内部是和式的样子了。  
“吵到你了吗？”  
看到卧床的人坐了起来，卡卡西抱歉的微笑。  
带土恹恹的拉上了窗帘：“他们确实吵到我了。”  
“对不起。”  
“又不是你干的，你道什么歉？”  
即使带上愠怒，却还是如此无力。现在的带土，甚至比起刚从岩石下救回时还虚弱。  
卡卡西坐在她身边，却听到她叹息般的说。  
“虽然很吵，但他们一直是很棒的同伴。”  
带土眯起眼睛，看着雨滴在玻璃上砸起水花。  
“你还有了很优秀的学生……一直关心你的长辈。”  
他伸出手，却又不敢触碰，只好覆住她伸出被子的时候那只手。  
就像是握住了一块冰。  
“不仅如此，还有很优秀的儿子……我和你的。”  
带土闭上眼睛，她虚弱的已经没有力气去推开卡卡西。  
“与我无关。”  
卡卡西还想说什么，带土却打断了他：“晓已经行动了。”  
随着她的叹息，暴雨瞬间倾泻而下，铺满大地。卡卡西并不询问她是如何知道这个消息，只是静静的看着她。  
“……所以，你为什么还在这里。”  
他松开她的手：“大和代替了我。”  
带土的声音带上讽刺：“真是罕见啊，比谁都更能称得上木叶的忠犬的你，居然会主动放弃如此重大的任务。”  
卡卡西轻声说道：“你需要照顾”  
她冷笑一声，单眼露出不屑：“你凭什么来照顾我？”  
他只是回答：“比起木叶，你更需要我。”  
在狂风吹拂中，埋在地下的法阵微微泛光。  
带土嘲讽一笑。  
“比起木叶……？”  
卡卡西不禁感觉到心脏剧烈的刺痛，比起平时刻意的辱骂和嘲讽，现在带土轻轻说出的真心话更让他感觉痛楚不已。  
“我已经把我所知道的都交出去了，木叶存在内鬼。你肯定觉得，我也只有诱饵这个价值了。”  
一道落雷劈下，给卡卡西的头发镀上了一层银光。  
疏忽间，天地倒转，带土怔了怔，才意识到卡卡西压在了自己身上。  
她挣扎起来：“放开——”  
卡卡西扯下面罩，深深的吻住了她。  
缠绵悱恻的热吻，却越发苦涩，在这一刻，带土又感觉到内心的痛楚。  
因苦苦压抑的渴求而生的痛楚。  
吻毕，卡卡西把带土紧紧的抱在怀里。  
“和村子和鹿惊都无关，无论你相信与否，你是我最不可失去的人，仅此而已。”  
他松开了带土，沉默着起身。  
“虽然我知道，我没有对你这么说的资格。”  
拉门在她面前合上，卡卡西的背影消失在后面。  
13.  
集合之后，他们才知道事态多么严重，以至于需要集体出动。  
报信的中忍黯然道：“五代目风影，恐怕已经……”  
气氛霎时沉重起来。  
一如既往大大咧咧的牙难以忍受，转移话题道：“佐助那家伙怎么也不在？”  
樱耸了耸肩：“佐助君已经是上忍，被编到别的队去了。”  
牙笑道：“啧，完全可以想到那家伙尾巴翘上天的样子。”  
“那是人家有骄傲的资本！”井野反驳道。  
不，绝不是因为如此……观察到恩师越发沉重的表情，鹿丸皱起眉。  
“大和队长，我有疑问。”  
一个声音陡然从雨幕中出现。  
“哦，请原谅我失礼。”白皙的像是没见过阳光的手摘掉兜帽，露出少年清秀的脸庞，“我是来自‘根’的佐井，代替宇智波佐助编入第七班编制。”  
小樱倒吸一口凉气，下意识抽出苦无作出警戒之态。  
佐井露出微笑：“既然晓的目的就是为了尾兽，被抽走尾兽的人柱力已经是必死无疑，那我们为什么要让我们的人柱力也冒着危险前去营救？”  
没等别人说话，小樱就满是敌意的开口：“你什么意思？难道要我们无视盟约，对盟友见死不救吗？”  
佐井摇了摇头，笑眯眯的说：“我没有那个意思……但是，你真的该去吗，鸣人大人？”  
豆大的雨水切实砸在众人的身上，顿时只剩下风声。  
但鸣人却说话了。  
“佐井，你以为人柱力是什么？只是村子的武器吗？”  
佐井被问的愣住了。  
鸣人抬起眸子，眼中是隐忍的痛苦：“我从出生至起一直都在为这个问题而痛苦，难道我只能生活在严密的保护和封印中，让别人觉得恐怖和痛苦就是我的价值吗？”  
小樱愣住了：“鸣人……”  
“我就这样下去，那我就总有一天变成怪物——是我爱罗让我认识了这一点，也是大家拯救了我，最后拯救了我爱罗！”  
鸣人握紧双拳：“村子和同伴庇护了我，那我也要对等的付出责任，所以我绝不退缩，而且！”  
他怒瞪佐井：“他是我们认可的同伴，即使是尸体，我们也要把他带回来！”  
听到这话，大家群情激奋起来。  
小李激动道：“而且还是我的恩人！”  
“我也……欠那个棘手的女人人情。”鹿丸苦笑。  
一声落雷倏然在周围炸开，瞬间震动天地，绕是已经身经百战的少年们也一时怔了一下。  
大和阻止道：“停止争论吧，该出发了。”  
佐井拉起兜帽，未让人注意的看了井野一眼，嘴角露出若有所思的微笑。井野注意到他的眼神，回想起闺蜜敌视的眼神，心中对他的厌恶之情越发蓬勃。佐井却不以为意，自然的站在大和旁边。  
樱和鸣人走在最前，她小声提醒道：“鸣人，小心那个人，师母的伤和他脱不了关系。”  
鸣人咬紧牙关：“嘁，我就说，如果佐助在一定会揍他！”  
突然他感觉到远处有人在注视着自己，他忍不住回过头，但是木叶的大门已经在视野之外。  
在瞭望塔的角落里，在众人面前意气风发的佐助望着鸣人离去的方向，愁苦的捂住了胸口。  
他捂住了眼睛，轻声道：“鸣人……我不认为一开始是作为人质，才来到你身边。一直都……”  
卡卡西拿苦无绑住了起爆符，侦查而归的帕克在廊下甩干了水分，说道：“你让我查的事情我查到了，虽然并不是什么重大的机密……所以，你的一切判断都是正确的。”  
卡卡西顿了顿，笑容中苦涩之意甚重。  
“带土，你到底在隐瞒什么？”  
佐助握紧了手中父亲给予的警备队的委任状，喃喃道：  
“你是我最好的朋友，不惜一切代价，我也要保护你。”  
*  
团藏重重的锤了一下桌子。  
“油女志乃……”  
他自己也觉得可笑，居然自己会因一个少年中忍而自乱阵脚。  
“团藏大人，要怎么办？”根的成员说，“宇智波带土绝对不能活着。”  
团藏挥了挥手：“我们现在不能行动，村子已经进入戒严状态，现在绝不能让四代得到我们的把柄。”  
“可是我们不能……”  
“你放心。”缭绕烟雾笼住团藏的脸，“想要那个女人的命的人不计其数，我们完全不用出手，甚至提供协助这件事——”  
他露出得意的笑容：“波风水门想也想不到，我会与‘他们’联手！”  
团藏的部下提醒道：“可是团藏大人，佐井传来消息，旗木卡卡西留在了木叶，并未与其他人随行。”  
“嘁。”团藏冷笑，“我还以为他与他父亲不同……也好，那就让他与他心爱的人共死吧！”  
此时在俯瞰木叶的山上，金发的青年无趣的抛起手上的黏土，然后手心伸出舌头将其在半空卷走。  
“鬼鲛先生，我真的要在这里等着吗？”他朝身边鲨鱼脸的男人大喊道，“就引爆几个小炸弹，也太不艺术了吧。”  
没等男人回答，他身边半黑半白的人形芦荟就阴测测的说：“以迪达拉你的能力，是做不到暗杀的。”  
“暗杀嘛，不就是不能有目击者？只要把目击者全杀了，不也能叫暗杀？”说出这话的金发青年，带着孩子般天真的残忍。  
鬼鲛终于说话了：“迪达拉，木叶可非你所想象的那般破绽百出。我和绝先生还需要你在外接应，忍耐一会儿吧。”  
话毕，他化为水融入他的刀“鲛肌”，绝用树枝包裹住它，一头扎进了木叶外围的森林里  
警笛声不断响起，警备队封锁了旗木宅所在地山下的商业区，出入的几条路被完全堵死。  
“怎么了？”戒严时期，缺乏人手且忙的焦头烂额的波风水门抬起头。  
“商业区出现了爆炸，还未确认是敌袭或意外。”暗部单膝跪在前面，“宇智波警备队已经封锁那片区，申请实行宵禁。”  
水门揉了揉额头：“团藏呢？”  
“可以肯定，根的成员现在都不在木叶。”  
“宇智波啊……”水门沉吟，“应该没问题，是我多心了，批准宵禁。”  
仿佛有所预感一般，卡卡西抬眸，跳上自家宅子的围墙。  
给人指引方向的星星都隐入了乌云中，风带来了不安的预兆，卡卡西把护额拉起，露出那鲜红的瞳孔。  
“到此为止，不请自来的客人们，请不要再往前踏进一步。”  
话音刚落，无形的围墙发出光芒，使得两个身影从地下浮现。  
带着大刀的男人露出玩味的笑容：“是写轮眼的卡卡西呐……久仰大名。”  
卡卡西翻身跃过木遁的枝条，掷出苦无也被绝轻松躲过。几乎在同一时间，他身后的升起土墙挡下了忍刀的刀气。  
卡卡西抬起平时掩藏在松垮眼皮下的眸，以嗜血的目光看向晓的两人  
“你们是晓。借刀杀人，我果然猜的没错。”  
“以冷血著称的你，居然真的放弃了任务守在这里。”鬼鲛笑道，“为了心爱的女人居然做到如此地步，不过今天你们必定会留命于此。”  
卡卡西握紧苦无：“那可未必——再向前一步，你们的未来只有死！”


	6. Chapter 6

14.  
这个男人真是出奇的适合月光与鲜血。  
一向专注于战斗的鬼鲛闪过剑光，心里突然产生了这个念头。  
在男人纤细左手上旋转的苦无映照出月亮的光辉，以极为优美的抛物线扎穿了黑绝的手臂。右手握着一把查克拉短剑，在雷鸣电闪中飞舞，就好像木叶白牙在世。  
不，就算是传说中那个白牙，也不会如起舞一般战斗吧。  
“啧。”  
鬼鲛竟然在己方占多数的战斗中感觉到些许吃力。  
木叶的忍者，好像都能把忍法对决弄的无比诗意。鬼鲛永生难忘的对手，迈特凯，一手刚拳刚中带柔。旗木卡卡西，闪耀的电光中却是柔中带刚。  
鬼鲛不认为他与卡卡西一对一会落得下风，但是晓潜伏的三年间，卡卡西变强了不少。  
而他钢铁般的意志，与他守护的决心，让他的攻势凌厉起来。  
但——  
“卡卡西，你是一个令人敬佩的忍者。如果来的不是绝先生，恐怕我这边毫无把握。”  
他说话时，卡卡西喘气，鲜血不断流下。而黑绝生出了新的手，同时光炮也开始不断蓄能。  
鬼鲛笑道：“如你所见，绝先生不仅可以再生，查克拉也是无穷无尽。而我手上的这把大刀鲛肌，  
更是称为“无尾的尾兽”。”  
对于卡卡西来说，眼前两人的能力，对于目的是固守的他来说就是克星。  
“你也别想拖到有人来援助——”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛：“是啊，你们与宇智波警备队合作愉快，断绝了我的所有退路。”  
闻言，晓的来客都惊住了。  
“迪达拉，S级叛忍，晓成员，能力是起爆黏土。”卡卡西说道，“你们在我家山下制造了小型爆炸，与你们串联的宇智波警备队立马封锁了我家所有出去的路，施行宵禁。”  
他攥紧了刀柄：“为了使你们暗杀更加顺利，他们甚至已经布下了查克拉结界。这里山上住着的不是有钱人就是权贵，哪怕事后老师怀疑也可以说是为了保护。”  
鬼鲛沉默了一会儿，看着他：“你，真是爱上了一个麻烦又危险的女人啊。”  
卡卡西没有否认，苦笑道：“是啊，引得三方合作也要除掉她。”  
宇智波带土若身亡，死后的痕迹可以看出是晓所为。宇智波在现场却没有动机，根有动机却不在现场。  
而团藏与宇智波有血仇，谁都想不到他们会联手。  
“可是，你们三方合作，必定不会只是为了除掉一个带土。”黑眸如剑锋一般锐利，直视鬼鲛，“对于你们来说，这一切都是为了你们最难得到的东西演习：九尾。”  
鬼鲛大笑，说道：“真是可怕的头脑啊，比起你的忍术更加可怕。所以，你今天必须留命于此了！”  
卡卡西翻身躲过鲨鱼状的水弹，倏然木遁的枝条从地下刺穿了卡卡西的肩膀！  
黑绝展开光炮，鲛肌趁隙，张开尖刺：“再见了，痴心人——”  
仿佛若有感应，扶着墙的带土抬起头，从走廊的窗户中看到月亮隐入了乌云中。  
*  
帕克完全感受到了外面的查克拉战斗是有多么激烈。  
尽管如此，它还是耷拉着与主人如出一辙的死鱼眼，默默的等在墙角。  
等着那个艰难挪动着脚步进来的女人蹲下身，打开了地板的机关。  
帕克开口道：“你口口声声说这里不是你的家，实际上却把最重要的机密藏在这里呢。”  
啪的一声灯光亮起，地板中央，一罐福尔马林嵌在旗木宅久远的暗盒中。  
“写轮眼。”帕克说出了那其中浮沉的事物的名称。  
它看向了带土：“伊邪纳岐。”  
带土很快就从震惊中回过神来，可是帕克比她的动作更快，肉垫一按，机关合上迅速下沉。  
“帕克！把那个给我！！”带土慌了，“晓来的是两个人！”  
帕克问道：“然后呢？你收拾了那两个晓成员，会怎么处理卡卡西？”  
“……看来你不把眼睛给我是有理由的。”带土强装出冷静的模样，催动着万花筒，“就那么怕我把他灭口了吗？”  
“既然都要死，比起被心爱之人灭口，还不如让卡卡西死在敌人手里。”帕克却毫不畏惧。  
“你……”  
帕克说：“不过有一点我要说明，这里的机关已经被卡卡西改造过了，就算你拷问我，我也不知道怎么拿出来。”  
她猝然捂着眼睛跌倒在地上：“这怎么回……？！”  
“这三年里，卡卡西只出了一个S级任务，任务地点在涡之国遗迹。”帕克说，“从那里，他得到了一些破旧的卷轴，便是现在设下的多重结界。最里面的结界，曾是针对宇智波开发的，写轮眼的查克拉会被抑制。”  
带土愣住了，帕克却很轻松说道：“不过你放心，一切机关都会解除，包括那个你放写轮眼的盒子——只要施术者死亡。”  
冷光闪过，黑绝的头颅被刺穿。  
此时鬼鲛才从冷汗中惊醒过来，意识到刚刚自己中了幻术。  
但卡卡西剑尖挑起的那张特殊的起爆符，鬼鲛却是看的一清二楚。  
是……  
“……怎么可能？”带土喃喃道。  
帕克说道：“在你卧床的这段时间，他准备好了一切。”  
绝的脑袋很快就愈合了。  
卡卡西看着他复苏，眉头蹙的更深。绝未发现他的神情，只是感应到他们两人陷入了地下困于某种牢笼之中，而鬼鲛浑身冷汗站在原地。  
“那不仅是幻术，是未来可能发生的事情。”卡卡西凛然道，“土牢，以你的查克拉属性是不可能逃脱？如果我在你身上引爆互乘起爆符，存在这里的三万张起爆符接连爆炸的话——”  
鬼鲛这次是真的心服口服了：“你……仅仅为了一个女人，就要做到这种程度？”  
卡卡西却深深的看了鬼鲛一眼，竟然带着一丝悲悯：“干柿鬼鲛，你以为我不在，你们就能完成任务了吗？”  
带土蹭的站了起来，顾不得眼睛鲜血直涌，跌跌撞撞的爬起身冲向已经被封锁了大门。  
看着她前行时一路落下的血迹，帕克也不阻止，道：“其实我从来都不觉得，你这之后会把卡卡西灭口。”  
带土嘴唇蠕动，手指上下翻动，木遁的绿色查克拉开始聚集。  
“可对于卡卡西来说，你抛下他独自一人在黑暗中前行，还不如杀了他。”  
鬼鲛叹了一口气，挥动大刀插入地下。  
他看着卡卡西：“绝先生，你回去吧。没有了我，你也无法攻破面前的阵法。”  
绝深沉的看了他一眼，沉入地下：“保重自己。”  
下陷的地牢里，鬼鲛重新与卡卡西对峙。  
“为忍道者，求取死若归途※。”鬼鲛说道。  
大刀对短剑，卡卡西张开的写轮眼里鲜血流下：“没想到我有让你能以命相换的这种价值，真是受宠若惊。”  
“好不容易来一趟木叶，怎么能允许自己空手而归呢？”  
剑拔弩张之际，卡卡西面前的空间突然出现扭曲。  
“咳……”带土跌倒在卡卡西面前，呕出一大口鲜血，看向鬼鲛，“干柿鬼鲛，可悲之人。过去了十七年，你依旧毫无长进啊。”  
15.  
『那种叫做“伊邪纳岐”的写轮眼禁术，究竟是用来做什么的？』  
宇智波鼬飞奔在林间小道中，急匆匆往旗木宅赶去。  
不知道为何，他在卡卡西向他问了这个问题后就一直感觉心里不安，想要前去拜访时，却发现道路封锁了。  
山上的居民区所有的退路都被堵死，他心中疑惑，震惊的发现明明爆炸在商业区，宇智波警备队却把结界布置在居民区。  
不像是保护……而像是不让人逃跑。  
“去找四……”他顿了顿，“不，去找止水，无论他在哪里，都叫他赶紧来卡卡西前辈家！”  
他看着乌鸦飞走，握紧了拳头，痛心的问道：“父亲……你到底想要做什么？”  
与此同时，看到倏然出现的带土，鬼鲛先是震惊，后是大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是得来全不费工夫啊！”  
看着带土摇摇晃晃从地上站起来，卡卡西闪身到她面前，即使是死亡近在眼前也冷静自恃的他大惊失色：“你为什么在这里？！”  
鬼鲛大笑道：“卡卡西，你还能说为木叶考虑的因素在里面。但是这个女人毫无反抗能力的跑出来送死，只是为了不让你死……多么愚蠢而可悲的女人啊。”  
带土按住了卡卡西的手，阻止他用神威送自己走，说道：“可悲？为了忠诚杀死同伴，却被上司背叛的你不可悲吗？不知情的为造就你一生悲剧的罪魁祸首效力，重复当年白白牺牲的悲剧，不更加可悲吗？”  
说着，她突然扯下和服领子，露出白绝体那边的肩膀。其中有一个凹陷，带着淡淡的蓝色。  
“这白绝体都无法愈合的伤痕，是当年忍刀七人众的鬼灯满月，使用禁术：血雾刀法.骨拔留下的。”带土淡淡的说道，“在我刺杀四代水影枸橘矢仓时。”  
啪的一声，鲛肌掉落在地。大刀仿若活物一般发出不满的叽声，但是他的主人已经注意不到。  
鬼鲛如遭雷劈一般，静止在原地，听带土说：“我得手之际，在他身上下了秘术，让他如活死人一般受我操纵。晓与我第一次冲突使雾隐发现有诈，这才结束了对他的控制。而我用他的身份所做的最后一件事就是——让你的上司把你杀死同伴也要保护的机密泄露给木叶。”  
“当年在花街刺杀四代水影的人……”鬼鲛恍惚的问道，“是你？”  
他喃喃道：“……我见到的矢仓，是一具尸体……所以他才会性情大变……所以血雾才会被废除没多久又恢复……”  
所以才会将他弃之如敝屐。  
他喉结滚动，苦涩的笑道：“晓，早就知道这一切对吧？”  
带土说道：“不仅是知情那么简单。早在三代水影的年代，血雾的诞生初期，晓就已经渗透入了雾隐。现在想来，矢仓也是察觉到了什么。”  
“是吗……果然，是虚假的啊……”鬼鲛喃喃道。  
即使是背叛了原来的村子，即使是杀死了原来的上司，被蒙蔽的他也逃不出受人利用的命运，鬼鲛终于明白，为什么卡卡西会用悲悯的目光看着他。  
他终于收回了鲛肌，问道：“你本来也设下了陷阱等着我，是吗？”  
带土不置可否：“团藏合作的诚意是真心的，给你们的病历也是真的，现在你要动手，我确实没还手之力。”  
鬼鲛说道：“但是你不是猎物，你是织网的猎手。”  
卡卡西突然拽着带土把她拉到自己身后，鬼鲛见状，说道：“我已经不打算动手了，不必如此警惕。”  
看着卡卡西洁白的脸上已经干涸的鲜血，带土嘴唇动了动，还是承认了：“我是故意用写轮眼操纵那个根成员，让他叫同伴偷袭我，中毒后引出所有想要除掉我的势力。”  
“然后你就会如法炮制，诈死隐于幕后，让已经被你的幻术操纵的我回到晓。”鬼鲛说道。  
“但是，有的人不允许我这么做，我也和你一样失败了。”带土苦笑。  
卡卡西并不惊讶，一切都在这个聪明到极致的男人的预料之中。可即使如此，他的手还是难以抑制的颤抖起来。  
“这样看来，卡卡西先生倒是救了我一命。”鬼鲛转过身，“谢谢你，我不会把在这里发生的一切事说出去。”  
他高大的身影在暗夜之下，看起来却是如此寂寥。  
“我输了。”  
看着敌人离去，带土身形不稳，直直落入一个怀抱。卡卡西看向背负大刀的叛忍，忍不住问道：“即使知道一切真相，你也要回去晓吗？”  
“……揭露的真相，就是我的过去的确是虚假的，这又有什么改变？”鬼鲛没有停下脚步，“走到这一步，我已经无法回头了。”  
乌云渐渐散开，月光洒向大地。光明缓缓攀上鬼鲛的肩膀，反射出他肌肤苍蓝的光泽。  
黑色的眸子霎时鲜红，瞬间，三个勾玉旋转融合成绮丽的万花筒图案。宇智波鼬颤抖着苍白的唇，终于开口。  
“站住！！”  
须佐能乎的巨手横扫而出，鬼鲛没有拔刀，一个瞬身就闪了过去。  
“宇智波鼬？”鬼鲛认出这个同样盛名在外的忍者。  
他露出玩味的微笑，说道：“奇怪，身为宇智波的一员，你现在不该攻击我才是啊？”  
宇智波鼬怔了怔，杀意爆发而出：“闭嘴！！！”  
可是他说出那话的时候，鬼鲛化为水汽，逸散而去。  
“在这个虚假的世界里，处处都有像我这样的可悲之人。宇智波鼬，木叶和宇智波，你又能选择谁？”  
鼬身形不稳，单膝跪倒在地，鲜血从他的眼睛涌出。  
杀人如麻的晓成员居然对他带着奇异的怜悯：“毕竟你的眼睛已经撑不了多久了，不是吗？”  
顾不得瞳力的耗损，鼬咬咬牙起身往卡卡西家冲去，却见到卡卡西小心翼翼的把带土的身体箍在自己的怀里。  
“放心，她只是失血过多晕过去了。”  
与这温柔的声音相对比，卡卡西停止施展医疗忍术拿起短剑，抬起的鲜红瞳孔透露出无声的警告。  
鼬不禁后退一步：“对不起，他们……”  
卡卡西淡然道：“我不需要你道歉。”  
“前辈，我理解你已经无法信任你。”鼬诚恳的说道，“所以就是因为如此，你们的事我不能不管。”  
卡卡西收回剑，拉下护额遮住写轮眼。  
“我不是无法信任你本人，但是你是谁的儿子，你永远都清楚，鼬。”  
“所以就是因为这样，我才要保护我的族人！即使动手的是我其他的族人……而且……”  
对于鼬的真心，卡卡西却充耳不闻：“今天的事情没有足够证据，宇智波一族是不会承认，所以除了晓袭击之外的事我不打算告诉火影。回去吧。”  
鼬慌了：“前辈！”  
卡卡西把昏过去的带土打横抱起，步入旗木宅中，不再看鼬。


	7. Chapter 7

16  
“怎么了，鹿惊？”  
鹿惊指着暗色的天空：“八云老师，是积雨云，要下雨了。”  
他的队友还没来得及提出异议，啪的一声，一颗豆大的雨水就砸在了大家头上。  
在结束任务回来的深夜，这场雨猝不及防，大家只得来到便利店屋檐下。  
“大家解散吧。”八云买了三把伞，分给部下后说，“有些事我要和鹿惊商量一下。”  
雨滴啪啪的砸在帆布上，一大一小的两人心事重重的走在小路上。  
鹿惊突然说：“八云老师，其实你没有必要送我回来的，我没有那么弱。”  
八云的眉颤抖了一下。  
“即使不能做到像红老师那样，但是我也想保护你，鹿惊……”  
鹿惊垂下眸。  
血继限界是恩赐，更是诅咒，这一点没有能比鞍马八云更能深刻感受的人。  
当他们要抵达旗木宅的时候，一个魁梧的身影拦住了他们。看到鹿惊再次露出惊恐，伊比喜安抚道：“放心，这次我们不是来审问你的母亲的。”  
远处萦绕的暗部中，四代那一头灿烂的金毛就显得格外突出。  
水门见到他，收起神情中的愠怒和深沉，温柔的说：“你终于回来了。”  
他严肃起来：“鹿惊，跟我过来，我会详细告诉发生了什么。”  
*  
旗木宅有了外来者的气息。  
这是带土带着满身痛楚醒来时的第一感觉。  
惊雷在耳边炸开，她缓缓地起身，一下惊动了坐在床边的人。他啪的一声合上了书，起身向她靠近。  
她只是抬起头问他：“我昏过去后过了多久？”  
卡卡西没有戴上护额，银发垂下遮住了带土赠予她的那只眼睛，看起来疲惫又脆弱。  
“三天。”  
“四代和暗部来了？”  
他居高临下的望着她，这一瞬间带土似乎又看到那个冰冷又盛气凌人的小天才，却背负父亲死亡日复一日忍受着难以言说的痛楚。  
她终于投降了：“你什么时候发现不对劲的？”  
“大蛇丸被诛杀后，我在他实验室看到了样本。”卡卡西说，“和别的样本接合就可以自愈的样本。”  
带土闭上眼睛，听他继续说：“如果是被偷袭，你大可以切断白绝体那只手臂，再重新接一个。”  
她露出苦笑：“什么都瞒不过你，就像小时候那样。过去了二十年，我好像还是毫无长进。”  
她这副难得软弱的模样却莫名激怒了男人，他猛地攫住她的手腕，往自己这边一拉。  
来自同一双眼睛的红色瞳孔相对，对比眼角的乌青，卡卡西的眸子亮的惊人，就好像锋锐的剑指向带土一般。  
“为什么我不把写轮眼给你，你还要拖着重伤未愈的身体冲出来？”卡卡西的声音不复之前面对带土时的退让和温柔，咄咄逼人道，“甚至不惜打破那个涡之国的结界——你不可能感觉不到，在那里面被写轮眼的查克拉反噬，是真的可能会死的！”  
带土猛的甩开了卡卡西的桎梏，说道：“那你呢？你赌上自己的性命，也要妨碍我，原本我们都不会有事的！”  
卡卡西蹙起眉深深的看着她，突然动手去撕扯带土的和服！  
带土一下子慌了，可是暂时无法使用查克拉的身体根本无法反抗卡卡西，很快，她就双手被缚于身后，衣衫大敞的横陈在卡卡西面前。  
“卡卡西！！！住手！”  
月光将她被白绝填补的，扭曲畸形的身体可怖的呈现在卡卡西面前，这让带土心跳骤停。  
她最恐惧的，就是让卡卡西看到这副丑陋的身体。  
卡卡西一把脱掉外面的黑色线衫，爬上床，一手把挣扎的带土按着背贴着床头。  
“我们都会没事……指的就是你诈死之后，永远的离开我吗，带土？！”  
卡卡西拽下面罩，气息与带土交互，缠绵刻骨却又痛彻心扉。  
“离开你？难道不是你一直在说你不需要——”  
“回答我！”卡卡西吼道，“你只需要回答我，无论是由晓还是根动手，你都会死一次，不是吗？！”  
带土指甲扎进手心，这刺痛让她能勉强自己露出往常冷漠不屑的眼神：“这是我自己的命，与你又有什么关系，卡卡西？”  
“那你就让我死在晓的手里啊？！为什么要出来救我！”卡卡西拽着她和服的衣领，声音犹如泣血一般。  
“别开玩笑了，你怎么可以死！”带土瞪大眼睛，吼了回去，“你也太不把你的命当命了，村子和鹿惊呢？！”  
卡卡西顿了顿，苦涩的笑了起来。  
“木叶不缺我一人，鹿惊更不缺人照顾，但是从来没有，父亲也好，琳也好，从来没人顾及我的感受……！”  
他的声音由低沉倏然拔高：“我把这句话还给你：我自己的命，与你无关！”  
带土怔住了。  
她咬牙切齿的挤出声音：“好，与我无关，当然无关，可是你的命是琳换来的，你不许死，就是不许死！”  
她这话彻底惹怒了卡卡西，咔啦一声，他粗暴的撕裂了带土的内衣，一口咬在她晃动的乳肉上。  
“嘶！”  
白色的乳肉上，红痕如花瓣一般盛开，艳丽极致。  
她没有余力去顾及胸脯的疼痛，很快，卡卡西把润滑油倒在自己着手套的指上，不打招呼就捅了进去。  
带土目眶欲裂，死命挣扎起来，想要大喊却失声，只是腿曲起准备踢向卡卡西。  
可是在手指终究是在过于紧窒的甬道里开拓出路，找到了未曾开发的信标，让这本质上与处子没多少区别的青涩身躯瞬间防御瓦解：“唔！”  
卡卡西俯视着她，露出心脏被刺入般的痛楚到极致的微笑。  
“你就那么的恨我吗？”他轻轻的问道，“就真的一点都不在乎我的心情吗？”  
带土低下头，不让卡卡西看到她的表情。  
她看到卡卡西这样痛不欲生的表情，自己也忍不住觉得悲伤，甚至有哭泣的冲动。  
可十多年了，她都不曾再哭过。  
“好吧，这就是你的答案。”  
手指抽出，取而代之是某个粗壮到恐怖的东西。尽管那过窄的甬道已经不止一次的强行吞吐过那恐怖的巨物，但是真正可怕的不是它带来的痛楚。  
甬道第一次在完全湿润下被巨龙撑开，伴随着胀痛是难以言喻的充实和过电一般的麻痹。带土咬牙喘气，小穴却颤抖的夹着巨龙，以吮吸热情的邀约着它的侵略。  
银发蹭着带土的颈窝，当撞到花心时，她轻哼了一声，双腿软了下来。  
她想闭上眼睛，可是疾风骤雨般的快感无孔不入。雷声和雨声不能掩盖这一室缠绵水声，隔着墙却让室内的声音更加突出。  
那处紧致湿润吸的人头皮发麻，那是久违的极致快感，引得巨龙更加昂扬的在那里攻城伐地。可是卡卡西看着带土紧闭眼睛，脸偏向一旁咬牙忍耐的样子，心情更加苦涩。  
即使可以拉近身体的距离，他们心的距离也是越来越远。  
“带土……”他抬起头，去寻她的唇，“带土，带土……”  
他强迫的吻着她，意料之外没有被咬，只像是在吻一块石头一般不予回应。  
雨水砸到地上的声音给人一种无数石子敲击泥土的错觉，闪电划过天际，照亮了正在交媾的身影。  
卡卡西仿佛被蛊惑般，抚摸过带土右脸凹凸不平的沟壑，嘴唇吻了上去。  
“不……”  
一直强装镇定的带土开始勉力挣扎，在她体内撞击的性器却不让她挣脱，卡卡西按住她更加粗暴的进入，可是却像犬类舔舐同伴那般温柔的用舌头抚慰带土的伤痕。  
太难受了啊，带着疼痛的激烈快感让身体各处都变得敏感无比，就算是早已结疤的地方，被那么温柔的对待，太难受了啊。  
到了这样地步还要隐忍不发的自己，感觉快要坏掉了。  
粗暴进出的巨龙终于顶到了尽头，子宫口被不容拒绝的撑开，带土的呜咽终究是爆发成哭声。  
“你哭了。”卡卡西却是病态的笑出声，握着丰润的手向下按住阴蒂，“下面也哭的很厉害，爱哭鬼。”  
带土终究是崩溃了，她求饶了：“求求你，卡卡西，别碰，别碰……！”  
可是卡卡西俯下身，舔舐起她两半身体接合处的缝隙。  
好像回到了小时候那样，受了伤尽快赶回家，只为了能一个人偷偷躲在被子里哭泣一样伤心，带土大声的嘶吼着，可是卡卡西却在这里，拉开她已经挣脱的手，欣赏她怯懦的样子。  
“不……不要看！不要，只有你……”  
只要卡卡西别看到。  
可是该睥睨着她刻薄的伤她的心的银发天才，却只是温柔的抱着她。  
在本来该只有她一人的雨天夜晚里，他们分享着彼此的体温，他抚慰着她的伤口。  
“卡卡西……”  
他回应了她：“带土。”  
感觉埋在体内的热物蠢蠢欲动，可她觉得意识已经脱离了自己的身体，依恋的抱紧了卡卡西。  
可是接下来，一句梦呓般的话，把同时绝顶的两人打到低谷。  
一瞬间，卡卡西几乎有了那是自己的声音的错觉。  
“对不起……”  
是带土哆嗦着夹紧了把自己小腹射的撑起的热流，啜泣说：“对不起，琳。”  
*  
风呼啸而过，吹倒了矮小的树木。鹿惊关上了百叶窗，啪嗒啪嗒的走入这个比以前更加富有人味的宅邸。  
“爸爸，妈……带土呢？……”  
他却猝然噤声，因为卡卡西的食指正竖在唇边。  
“嘘。”  
带土埋在卡卡西的怀里，均匀的发出呼吸声。  
卡卡西轻轻说：“你妈妈睡着了。”  
鹿惊扬起嘴角，说道：“那我就回房间了，爸爸，妈妈，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
辫子散开鸦发蓬松批下，卡卡西抚摸着带土的头发。  
“我依旧不知道，你到底想要什么，带土。”卡卡西自言自语，“可是，我是绝不能让你离开。”  
他如同起誓一般说道：“在我的生命结束之前。”  
*  
族地鸟居前，鼬久久伫立，躲雨的乌鸦仰起头，发出不祥的叫声。  
“小鼬，我还有别的坏消息告诉你。”  
乌鸦的鸟喙中发出止水的声音：“佐助失踪了。”  
在大雨瓢泼中，洒进大门的水已经溅湿了鼬一身。  
“佐助他……没有事，放心。”鼬说，“这种时候离开，也许是件好事。”  
闪电把宇智波的家徽照的惨白，在雷声中，鼬开口道：  
“我一定要保护村子，和宇智波一族的名誉。”  
乌鸦眨了眨红色的眸子，叹息道：“你知道，我一直和你前进在同一个方向，小鼬。但是事情还在一团迷雾中，至少，我们必须得弄清族长到底想干什么？”  
鼬说：“是啊，四代目到底从带土那里知道多少，我们不清楚；而且我们没有证据，就算是长老团也不会抓住这个诘问。”  
“他如果真的想干什么，是不会放弃我们两人的。等着族长发信于我们俩吧。”  
乌鸦望着轰雷在夜空下划过的痕迹，也默默的立下了誓言。  
“我一定要阻止他们的联手，不论付出何种代价。”  
17.  
雨后初晴，天空呈现干净的蓝。  
自来也在瞭望塔的天台上迎风远望火影岩，神色凝重无比。  
“那么，在走之前。”自来也摇了摇头，神清气爽的说道，“去拜访该拜访的人吧。”  
开门的纯情白毛少年惊恐中带着尊敬，尊敬中带着向往，战战兢兢的问道：“自来也大人，爸……父亲他恭候多时。”  
“不要用敬语，臭小鬼。”自来也坦然地说道，“我是来找你老妈，而不是老爸的。”  
鹿惊瞪大了眼睛，看着非常喜感：“等，你认识妈妈？”  
他把自来也迎进门，看着他岔开腿豪迈的坐下：“她算是水门拨给我跑腿的一个暗部吧……我这么说，你理解了吗，卡卡西？”  
卡卡西看着他：“大人，你知道多少？”  
他摇了摇头：“遵守约定，有些事我只能私下和她说清。”  
自来也进来时，带土睡衣外披着羽织，对着卷轴沉思。  
他看到带土脖子上缠着的绷带，吹了个口哨：“哦~战况激烈啊！”  
“请停止你这种老处男没见识的丢人行为，好色仙人。”  
她这话正好刺中自来也的痛脚，他跳起来：“你说谁是处男？！”  
“你那些色情描写毫无常识的小说一看就是处男写的。”带土冷笑道，“真不知道卡卡西为什么看得那么起劲。”  
自来也是什么人呐，他立马抓住重点反击：“嘁，嘴上嫌弃着自家男人是废物孬种，暗地里却关注他关注到他看什么小说都一清二楚。”  
他抱住胳膊，抖了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“这就是病娇，宇智波，果然好可怕~~~？！”  
带土从枕头下摸出一个苦无就朝他脑袋扔过去。  
“说正事吧，你我都没有多少时间浪费了。”自来也把手指夹着的苦无往地下一掷，笑容从他脸上褪去。  
“你的任务失败了，唯一听进去你的劝诫只有砂隐，但……”  
带土垂眸：“还剩下谁？”  
“除了鸣人，只有云隐的八尾。”自来也说道，“万幸，云隐为了保住他，终于肯松口与木叶合作。”  
“是我的失误。”带土叹息，“抽取尾兽的顺序严格按照数目，可是抓捕人柱力的其实不用。”  
除去八尾九尾，最棘手的就是身为风影的一尾。他被掳走不代表晓行动的开始，而代表晓第一阶段收网。  
自来也摇摇头，说道：“往事不可追，现在你只能专注木叶。而那件事，我不可能替你再隐瞒下去了。”  
“虽然你有你的苦衷，但水门，必须得知道这件事。”  
带土喃喃道：“快了，他们很快就会行动了。”  
自来也说：“但是你不可能等他们行动，让木叶陷入被动。”  
霎时间，房间内静了下来。  
带土犹疑着，突然开口道：“好色仙人，你真的非得要去雨隐村吗？”  
“情报搜集已经陷入了瓶颈，除了亲自去会会他还能有什么办法？”  
“你至少等一下我。”  
“『为忍道者，求取死若归途。』这句话说的人，是毫无牵挂的忍者。”  
自来也暼向带土，“可是你不止忍者这一身份。”  
他这话让带土恼怒起来，一拳锤进墙里。  
“忍者制度真是无可救药啊，天天生产一些自以为为别人牺牲，不顾别人感受的废物。”带土大声道，“你，和崇拜你的他，都是这样！”  
自来也轻哼一声，说道：“说的就像你不是这样。”  
“我是为了报仇……！”  
他却笃定道：“不是哦，因为你爱卡卡西。”  
不等她否认，自来也说道：“你爱他，就像我爱木叶一般。对你来说，你不惜性命的也要守护的除了他本人，还有他重要的一切。”  
“我……”  
“可是你自己扪心自问，他最需要的是什么？你燃烧殆尽只为了照亮他的前路，他真的就会安心走下去吗？”  
“不是！”带土激烈反驳道，“木叶，琳就算死在心爱的人手里也要守护的地方，所以我才……”  
自来也沉吟道：“琳啊。”  
“原来你视为母亲一般的女孩，就是叫做名字吗？”  
带土身体剧烈的痉挛起来，手指颤抖着却握不成拳。  
自来也说道：“过去了这么十几年，你也早就该想明白了吧。就算当年你把送给卡卡西的眼睛抠回来，双手奉上自己的万花筒献给大蛇丸，他也复活不了那个女孩。”  
孤鹜飞跃燃烧的云朵，发出哀鸣。自来也从带土手里接过卷轴，说道：“最后一个任务，做完你就该归队了。本来你的种种行为已经可以称得上是违规了，宇智波带土。”  
说罢，他突然恢复了那股促狭的语气：“话说，你不至于让卡卡西入赘吧。”  
“我不会和他结婚的。”  
自来也耸了耸肩。  
“搞不懂你们年轻人哟，算了，我要去赴我的约会了。”  
他摆了摆手：“再会了！”  
最后留给带土的还有一句话。  
“无论再深的隔阂，都比不上生离死别。不要等到后悔也没用的时候。”  
——『带土，被你看出来了吗？我确实……喜欢卡卡西。』  
——『琳，我答应了带土，我会不惜一切一直保护你。』  
“自来也大人走了。”  
卡卡西倚在门框上，看着自来也的背影消失在院门口。  
带土蜷缩起来：“好色仙人……恐怕不会再回来了。”  
一封字体豪迈的信夹在了文件中，刚刚从云隐风尘仆仆赶回火影塔的水门好不容易注意到。等他拆开后，瞳孔紧缩。  
夕阳是告别的时候，他追了出去，只见到纲手从木叶门口回来。  
“纲手大人！师傅他去哪儿了？！”  
纲手被水门这慌忙的样子吓了一跳，瞪大美眸说：“像往常出村啊。都什么时节了，还出去取材？”  
她抽搐了一下嘴角，还是正色道：“水门，你劝他别再调查晓了。那个鬼组织卧虎藏龙，谁知道有何种高手。”  
水门顿了顿，苦笑起来。  
“也是啊。”  
沙漠的晚霞，比起它地更为壮观而华美。躺在这一片霞光之中的我爱罗，脸上却已没有了生气。  
手鞠靠着勘九郎的胸膛，把我爱罗抱在怀里，在他还是那个没有饱受折磨时的六岁孩童时那样。一切的恐惧好像都不复存在，他们还是那相亲相爱的姐弟三人。  
她没哭，勘九郎也没哭，其他人却已经是泣声一片。  
鸣人看着落日，忍不住自言自语道：“为什么我的心里还是那么不安呢，佐助？”  
他泪流满面。  
人的一生，还要再经历多少离别？


End file.
